Mudança de Hábito
by CatchingStar
Summary: Nick e Sara, cuidam de um corpo encontrado dentro do carro em um beco. Quando sara acaba acidentalmente ficando cega, Grissom vai fazer de tudo para ajuda la.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Mudança de Hábito

**Sinopse: **Nick e Sara, cuidam de um corpo encontrado dentro do carro em um beco; Catherine e Warrick, uma prostituta possivelmente assassinada; e Greg, Sofia e Grissom, um assalto em uma mercearia. Quando sara acaba acidentalmente ficando cega, Grissom vai fazer de tudo para ajudar o amor da sua vida, mesmo que inicialmente ela seja contra.

**Disclaimer: **os personagens de csi não me pertencem. E sim a CBS.

**A/N:** essa hist eu escrevi com uma amiga minha da internet, a Cleide. Ficou legal!

* * *

Os csi's chegaram para o turno da noite, às 18h e conversavam sobre programas de televisão, quando Grissom apareceu na sala, pouco tempo depois, para entregar os casos com os quais iriam trabalhar: para Nick e Sara, um corpo encontrado dentro do carro em um beco; para Catherine e Warrick, uma prostituta possivelmente assassinada; e para Greg, Sofia e ele, um assalto em uma mercearia. 

"Vocês sabem o que fazer!" falou Grissom.

Todos acenaram, com exceção de Sara que se levantou e apressou Nick. O rapaz olhou para os demais, não entendendo a pressa, mas apenas fez o que ela pediu. Os demais foram deixando a sala na seqüência. Grissom bem que percebeu, que a jovem não olhara para ele, em nenhum momento. Não era comum isso acontecer: ela o tratar com certa frieza. Apesar de decepcionado, apenas olhou para o chão e saiu andando.

Chegaram no beco e um policial os esperava.

"Sidle e Stokes, do laboratório criminal" falou a moça.

"O que temos?" Perguntou Nick

"Homem, Branco, 54 anos. Estávamos esperando vocês e o legista".

"Quem o achou?" Perguntou Sara.

"Um rapaz estava passando pela rua e viu que o carro estava com a porta aberta" respondeu o policial. "Quando se aproximou, tentou falar com o homem, mas ele não respondeu, então ligou para a emergência".

"Onde ele está?!" Perguntou nick.

O policial apontou para a parede onde o rapaz estava com outro policial e Nick foi falar com ele. Enquanto isso, Sara foi até o carro colher evidências. Colocou as luvas de borracha, acendeu a lanterna e deu uma primeira olhada no interior do carro. Antes de mexer em qualquer coisa, tirou algumas fotos.

Deixando a câmera de lado, ela pegou com a pinça os fios que encontra no encosto do banco do motorista, e colocou em saquinhos distintos. Depois, tentou procurar por impressões digitais no banco, mas só encontrou parciais.

"O rapaz está limpo, em todo caso, peguei o telefone dele" falou nick ao se aproximar. "O que temos aqui?"

"Olhos esbugalhados, boca aberta, pescoço para trás... Poderia ter sido estrangulado" respondeu Sara. Nick achou bastante interessante a hipótese, e foi verificar por evidências no banco traseiro.

"Talvez devêssemos levar o carro para o laboratório, lá com certeza vamos achar mais coisa" comentou o rapaz.

"Sim" respondeu Sara olhando agora para o carpete, que estava embaixo do pé da vitima. "O que temos aqui?! " Disse ela em voz alta, observando um pó diferente.

Nick foi até ela, para verificar.

A jovem juntou o pó com os dedos, colocou sobre a palma da mão e resolveu cheirar para ver se identificava - não descobriu! Pegou um dos envelopes pardos pequenos e colocou o pó dentro dele. Quando chegassem no laboratório, ela iria analisar. Recolheram mais algumas evidências e decidiram voltar para o laboratório.

Sara colocou os apetrechos de trabalho no carro dos csi's, e antes de entrar, tirou as luvas de silicone. (essas luvas eram bem chatas para colocar e tirar, elas grudavam demais na mão, ainda mais quando eles suavam). Entrou em seguida no carro e disse que eles já podiam ir. Nick notou que a jovem estava coçando os olhos e perguntou o que estava acontecendo.

"Alguma coisa entrou no meu olho... Mas está tudo bem".

Nick então não fez mais perguntas.

Os demais grupos também estavam nas suas respectivas cenas. Grissom estava coletando evidências no corpo na mercearia, e pedira a Greg que verificasse se havia algo errado na caixa registradora. Enquanto isso, Sofia conversava com os funcionários, tentando obter mais detalhes do que teria acontecido.

"Eu não sei" disse uma das moças que estava lá dentro. "Ouvi um barulho e de repente quando vim até o corredor, encontrei o cara morto".

"Viu alguém estranho?"

"Não".

"se lembra de mais algum detalhe? (a moça balançou a cabeça negando) Obrigada", disse a detetive.

Sofia foi então falar com o gerente. Mas ele não pode dar mais informações, pois estava nos fundos, quando tudo aconteceu. Tentou conversar com a moça do caixa, mas ela estava nervosa demais, para falar naquele momento.

Do outro lado da cidade, Catherine e Warrick estavam falando com outras prostitutas, tentando descobrir quem era realmente a vitima - a maioria, senão todas elas, usavam apelidos diferentes dos seus nomes: "cachinhos dourados" (a vítima), "barbie", "borboleta", etc. Quem sabe alguém poderia dar uma dica de onde ela morava, se tinha família ou não.

Assim que chegaram no laboratório, Sara e Nick separaram as evidências.

"O que quer fazer?" Perguntou ele, deixando a cargo da companheira, escolher a evidência quer queria processar.

"Primeiro, vou levar essas impressões digitais para o Archie, já que Greg está em campo hoje. Depois vou ver se descubro que substância era aquela encontrada no tapete. E por fim vejo o negócio dos fios".

"Eu vou cuidar das fotos então... "

A jovem acenou concordando.

Achando estranha a atitude da moça, e já não era de hoje, Nick resolveu perguntar:

"O que aconteceu?"

"Nada".

"Então porque está agindo assim?"

"Assim como?" questionou ela séria.

"Tentando resolver tudo logo e sozinha... Extremamente série e quieta... E ainda: ignorando Grissom..."

"_Grissom, ele consegue estragar tudo_!" Pensou ela.

Ela ficara bastante decepcionada quando, noites atrás, eles jantavam juntos, num restaurante gostoso, elegante, e Grissom simplesmente não conseguiu parar de falar sobre trabalho e coisas que ele gostava. Parecia mais um jantar como todos os outros e com qualquer pessoa, do que um jantar com a pessoa que o amava.

"Estou apenas cansada" respondeu ela finalmente, tentando ver se o assunto morria ali.

"Se precisar conversar, sobre qualquer coisa... Estou aqui!" Falou nick.

"não há sobre o que conversar " respondeu ela.

Percebendo o quanto estava sendo rude, completou: "mas mesmo assim, obrigada".

Nick acenou e após pegar a máquina fotográfica, saiu da sala. Sara ficou parada por alguns minutos e depois, tentando esquecer do incidente com grissom, deixou as impressões digitais com Archie e foi processar a sua substância, na sala de evidências.

Despejou um pouco do pó num pequeno frasco de vidro, misturou com outras substâncias e colocou sob o microscópio, para ver se identificava o que era. Parecia ser chumbo. Para ter certeza, ela colocou outro frasco, com os mesmo ingredientes, dentro da máquina processadora e esperou pelo resultado.

Assim que ela pegou o papel com o resultado, grissom adentrou na sala.

"Está tudo bem por aqui?" Perguntou ele.

"Sim. Nick e eu já processamos toda a cena do crime" respondeu Sara, voltando ao microscópio.

"Certo. Eu queria falar sobre uma coisa..."

"Pb(N3)2 , foi essa substância que achamos no carro " falou a jovem, impossibilitado qualquer comentário dele que pudesse vir a piorar o seu dia.

"Nitreto de chumbo. Usado principalmente em explosivos" falou Grissom.

"Ou nossa vitima, ou o nosso assassino, ou mesmo ambos, trabalham com munição".

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Grissom ia perguntar por que ela estava chateada, mas Nick entrou na sala naquele mesmo instante.

"Aqui estão elas. Hei Gris, não sabia que estava aqui!"

"Cheguei há pouco tempo." respondeu o chefe. "Estava perguntando a Sara como andam as coisas".

"Ainda estamos esperando carro chegar, para processar melhor..."

"Sei. E o que você está na mão?"

"As fotos da cena do crime" respondeu Nick entregando-as para Grissom.

"Hum. Interessante... Estrangulamento é o mais provável."

"Sara disse a mesma coisa sobre a causa da morte" falou Nick.

Grissom gostou de ouvir aquilo e olhou para Sara sorrindo. A jovem estava um pouco ocupada, coçando o olho esquerdo, e nem percebeu.

"Já sabem o motivo?" Perguntou Grissom.

"Não ainda. Seu olho continua coçando, Sara?"

"Um pouco, sim".

Antes que o chefe perguntasse, Nick explicou que alguma coisa havia caído no olho dela, enquanto estavam na cena do crime. Mas que não era nada demais. Grissom levantou a sobrancelha, pensativo: se fosse poeira, não seria problema, mas se tivesse sido o nitreto de chumbo... não era coisa boa.

Esse tipo de material, quando entrado em contato com a pele pode causar danos nos tecidos e poderia trazer problemas de visão. Não achando legal mostrar maior interesse na frente de Nick, o chefe resolveu deixá-los trabalhando e foi cuidar das suas coisas.

Nick e sara ficaram conversando sobre o caso por mais um tempo. Os dois juntos processaram a parte dos fios encontrados no banco - cada um ficou com um. Como resultado, um era da vitima e o outro de um rapaz que tinha a raiz do cabelo muito fraca. Ou por motivos de má alimentação ou até mesmo calvície, uma doença genética que enfraquece os fios e alguns não nascem novamente.

"Infelizmente isso não ajuda a reduzir o número de pessoas que possam ser suspeitas" comentou Sara enfurecida. "Não tem catalogo com nomes para isso!"

"Se procurarmos pela substância que você encontrou, talvez ajude nessa parte" falou Nick.

"Tem razão. Boa idéia. Sabemos de quem era o carro?"

"Brass está checando isso".

"Certo".

"Porque não vai para casa descansar um pouco, e eu continuo aqui?".

Sara olhou no relógio e achou que ir para casa era uma boa idéia mesmo. Já estava quase amanhecendo e talvez se ela descasasse a dor de cabeça desapareceria.

Grissom estava na sua sala quando a jovem passou indo para o elevador. Ele ia chamá-la para conversar, quando Greg apareceu trazendo novas informações sobre o caso da mercearia. Ele olhou para o rapaz e depois para o elevador: sara já entrara e a porta estava se fechando. Não adiantaria fazer nada. Ele voltou sua atenção cansada para o rapaz e perguntou:

"O que é Greg?"

"Analisei a fita de segurança da mercearia".

"E..." (Grissom sabia que Greg tinha algo mais a dizer, e precisava que ele mostrasse que estava realmente prestando atenção)

"O atirador estava com máscara, mas sabemos que é um homem".

"Hum. E qual a ligação com a vítima?" falou o chefe.

"Nossa vítima era bem sucedida no trabalho, tinha um seguro de vida relativamente alto, Sofia esta falando com os familiares, para ver se eles sabem de alguém que quisesse matá-la".

"Certo".

"Estava pensando: se ele conhecia a moça, porque matá-la no meio da mercearia, com bastante gente em volta?"

"Talvez o caso fosse tratado como um mero assalto" respondeu grissom com a sobrancelha levantada

Greg olhou para o chão desapontado - deixara escapar essa! Grissom ficou esperando para ver se ele tinha algo mais para dizer, mas Greg apenas saiu.

Sara chegou em casa e preparou algo para comer, estava faminta. Enquanto a comida estava esquentando no microondas, foi trocar de roupa e ficar mais a vontade. Ela abriu o guarda-roupa e procurou uma blusa roxa. Ela estranhou que só encontrou blusas brancas e pretas.

"Tinha certeza que ela estava aqui" disse ela.

Olhou atentamente, mas não achou.

O microondas apitou, avisando que a comida estava pronta, e sara pegou uma blusa branca qualquer e foi até a cozinha. O que ela não percebeu, é que a blusa roxa estava bem perto de onde ela estava mexendo.

Resolveu comer vendo um pouco de televisão, mas não foi uma boa idéia, pois a imagem da televisão incomodou ainda mais seus olhos. Ela apoiou o prato sobre a mesa de centro, e foi lavar o olho com água fria. Já estava começando a ficar irritada com isso!

Voltou para a sala, sentou no sofá e reparou que a televisão estava totalmente sem cores. "estranho" disse ela. Olhou em volta e a luz do abajur não era mais amarela, era branca. A cortina vermelha da sala, não era mais vermelha. Sara tentou não se desesperar, podia ser um problema de visão momentâneo.

Mas e se não fosse?

"isso não pode estar acontecendo!" falou ela inconformada.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

No laboratório, já eram dez da manhã e Grissom ainda estava lá. Trabalhou a maior parte do tempo no seu caso, mas de vez em quando se pegava pensando em Sara e na suspeita dele sobre a cegueira. Resolveu então ir falar com Nick.

"O carro já chegou" falou ele entrando na sala de evidências e encontrando Nick e Greg. "Fui informado quando estava vindo procurar você".

"ah sim, eu vou lá então" respondeu Nick.

"Tudo certo com o caso?"

"Sim. Já fiz uma lista dos locais que usam tal material e vou verificar, assim que terminar o carro".

"Certo. Onde está Sara?"

"Ainda em casa, imagino".

Grissom ficou calado.

"quer que eu ligue para ela?" Perguntou Nick.

O chefe saiu da sala sem nem olhar para o lado. Greg e Nick se entreolharam estranhando, mas ambos deram de ombros. Muitas vezes Grissom agia assim, então não adiantava discutir.

Grissom foi até sua sala, e tentou ligar para a jovem. Sara ouvia o telefone tocar, mas não se mexia A última coisa que ela queria era conversar com alguém. Grissom desligou o telefone bastante alterado.

Catherine deu uma leve batida na porta, mas nem esperou pela resposta e disse:

"Posso entrar?" Perguntou Catherine.

"_custava esperar eu dizer: entre_" pensou grissom encarando-a.

"O que você quer?" Perguntou ele se controlando.

"Só vim avisar que o caso no qual warrick e eu estávamos trabalhando já terminou".

"Já?! "Questionou ele.

"Sim. Foi overdose, e já encontramos o viciado que fez isso... Foi moleza".

"Bom! Então você pode nos ajudar com o nosso caso".

"esta bem. Se você quiser".

"sim, eu quero!" Respondeu ele. _Assim eu vou poder cuidar de outra coisa..._

Quando Catherine saiu da sala, grissom foi pegar seu carro e se dirigiu até o apartamento de Sara. O porteiro o cumprimentou com sorriso e perguntou como ele estava. (Desde que Grissom e Sara estavam juntos, ele a visitava com mais freqüência, e acabou fazendo amizade com o porteiro). Grissom disse que estaria bem, assim que visse a moça. O porteiro riu.

Depois de bater três vezes na porta, ele resolveu chamar por ela. Sara já tinha ouvido, mas estava deitada na cama, bastante confortável e não queria sair daquela posição. Vendo que ele não desistia, ela se levantou, respirou bem fundo e foi tateando até a porta.

"Precisava fazer esse escândalo? Eu estava ocupada" questionou ela.

"Desculpe. Posso entrar?" perguntou ele.

"Ok. O que você quer?"

"Vi que você foi embora... Nem pude lhe falar".

Ela foi até a poltrona mais próxima da porta e sentou.

"Falei com Nick. Ele disse que as coisas estão caminhando no caso" falou grissom indo até o sofá.

"Ah sim. Chegamos a algumas conclusões. (os dois ficaram em silêncio) Mas e quanto ao seu?"

"indo. Catherine vai ajudar, agora que terminou o que estava trabalhando".

"legal".

"Sara, eu preciso saber por que você está fugindo de mim" (sara virou o rosto para o lado oposto ao qual a voz dele parecia vir) "Porque faz cinco dias que não conseguimos nos falar direito, nem mesmo depois do trabalho".

"Eu só estou cansada."

"Não. Você está brava! A menos que você me diga o que é, eu não vou poder fazer nada a respeito".

"_Eu não queria ter de falar_". Pensou ela.

"Fiquei bastante chateada quando fomos jantar e eu te mostrei sinais de desejo, mas adivinha? Você não percebeu. Nunca percebe".

Fez-se um silêncio.

"Eu não deveria me chatear, mas aconteceu. Eu precisava de um tempo para digerir tudo". continuou Sara.

"Eu te amo, Sara. Eu não quis em nenhum momento te magoar".

"eu sei que não. São apenas expectativas minhas em relação a você, que não se cumprem".

"Você devia ter me dito..."

"Eu sei isso também. Estou chateada comigo também, por não ter tido forças para te dizer com palavras. Vocês homens não percebem os sinais e nós mulheres, ou alguma delas, não conseguem dizer o que realmente queremos".

"Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não te deseje, ou não te ame!"

Sara sabia que era verdade, mas isso naquela nova situação dificultava ainda mais as coisas.

Grissom ficou olhando para ela e notou durante a conversa, que sara poucas vezes olhava para os olhos deles. Ele passou a mão na frente do rosto dela e sara não se mexeu.

"Sara, aconteceu não foi?" Perguntou ele mudando completamente de assunto.

"o que?"

"você não está enxergando".

Sara levantou da poltrona e deu alguns passos em torno dela.

"Foi o nitreto de chumbo que fez isso" falou grissom convicto.

"Sim, mas não quero falar disso".

"Não pode fingir que isso não te afeta".

"Desculpe, mas você é a última pessoa que pode me dizer isso! Olhe Gris, não quero que se preocupe".

"nós vamos resolver isso!" Exclamou ele.

"você sabe muito bem que não tem solução. Eu não vou voltar a enxergar"

"Então teremos que aprender a viver dessa nova forma".

"Nós? Não. Eu terei".

"como assim?" Questionou ele. "Sara, o que está dizendo?!"

"Fiquei pensando o dia inteiro nisso, e acho que é melhor não ficarmos juntos." falou ela se dirigindo até a porta; estava triste por ter que dizer isso a ele, mas não tinha outro jeito.

Grissom ficou imóvel. Não estava acreditando no que escutara.

"Vai ser melhor assim" continuou ela. "Para nós dois".

"Eu... Não..."

Grissom estava um pouco chocado. Aquilo tudo o pegara de surpresa e não tinha argumentos para discutir, não naquela hora. Ela olhou para o chão e pediu novamente que ele fosse embora. Grissom demorou um pouco, mas fez o que ela pediu.

Quando Sara fechou a porta, todo o esforço que fizera para controlar as emoções ao longo do dia foi por água abaixo. Ela escorregou pela porta, ate sentar no chão e chorou: um choro doloroso. Seu coração doía de forma inexplicável.

"Eu te amo grissom, mas não posso fazer isso com você. Não é justo!" Disse ela soluçando. "Nada disso é justo!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Grissom continuava parado na porta. Sentia que Sara não estava bem, mas não sabia o que fazer: "_Talvez ela precise de um tempo para pensar... ela vai mudar de idéia logo. Ela precisava mudar de idéia_!" Pensou ele. Sabendo que não podia encarar o pessoal do laboratório, grissom foi para casa.

Abriu a porta, colocou a chave do carro no criado-mudo, acendeu umas das luminárias e sentou no sofá (ou melhor, se jogou nele). A frase "vai ser melhor assim" ficava latejando sem parar em sua mente.

"Porque ela disse isso?!" Perguntou-se ele.

A noite passou e grissom continuou lá: acordado, pensando. Queria poder ajudá-la, mas ela não queria ajuda. Então o que ele podia fazer?

Em casa, Sara continuou a chorar, até que o sono a venceu. Adormeceu de roupa e tudo, sobre sua cama. Acordou no dia seguinte e como de costume, olhou para o relógio. Foi uma decepção muito grande quando não achou o relógio. No fundo, tinha esperanças que tudo aquilo tivesse sido apenas um pesadelo.

Ela se levantou com calma e, tateando a parede e os móveis, chegou ao banheiro. Em casa, iria se virar bem sozinha, pois sabia exatamente onde ficavam as coisas. Não poderia cozinhar para si, a menos que contratasse uma empregada, mas decidiu que pediria as coisas por telefone mesmo. (próximo do seu apartamento tinha um supermercado com serviço de delivery, assim como duas lanchonetes. Iria se virar numa boa). Mas tinha duas coisas que nunca mais ela poderia fazer - coisas que amava de paixão e que eram o motivo por estar bastante revoltada com a situação - não poderia trabalhar e nem olhar nos lindos olhos azuis de Grissom.

Depois de ficar pensando tanto, Grissom finalmente percebeu por que a jovem estava agindo daquela forma: não queria depender de ninguém, por isso optara pelo distanciamento. Ela não agüentaria tal situação.

"Eu faria exatamente a mesma coisa" disse ele convicto. "Droga Sara, por que você tinha que ser orgulhosa como eu?".

Enquanto ele arrumava a escrivaninha, para se ocupar, o telefone tocou. Era Catherine, querendo saber como estavam às coisas e, conseqüentemente, porque ele não voltara no dia anterior para o laboratório. Quando a moça perguntou o motivo, Grissom ficou mudo.

"Ainda está aí?" Perguntou a companheira, estranhando o silêncio.

"Sim".

"O que aconteceu?"

"Nada..." respondeu ele.

"Pela sua voz, não parece ser nada" insistiu Catherine.

"Está tudo bem. Onde você está?"

"Em casa. Por quê?"

"Não, nada". (Ele não queria dizer o que realmente estava acontecendo, o que o estava deixando de mãos atadas e de coração partido).

"Hoje você vai ao laboratório não é?" Perguntou ela.

"Vou. Estarei lá na hora".

"certo. Então até mais".

"até".

Grissom desligou e continuou o que estava fazendo. Arrumou uma das estantes de livro e depois foi tomar um banho, antes de ir para o laboratório.

Assim que chegou, encontrou Nick e Greg no corredor.

"Hei chefe!" falou Nick.

"Oi. Todo mundo chegou?"

"Só falta Sara e Warrick".

"Sara não virá hoje. E por isso, tenho que conversar com você, nick".

"Porque ela não vem?" Perguntou Greg.

"O importante é que ela me avisou que não vem" respondeu grissom, de forma bem direta e seca.

Os dois outros csi's se entreolharam estranhando. Grissom foi andando em direção a sua sala e Nick foi andando rápido atrás.

"O que é?" perguntou o csi.

"O que descobriu do carro?"

"Ah, pertencia à própria vitima. Encontrei vestígios de que mais duas pessoas estiveram no carro aquele no dia que ele morreu: uma mulher e um homem. Brass e eu já falamos com a moça, e aparentemente ela o deixou bem vivo às 19h e às 22h, a hora em que o cara morreu, ela estava jantando com a mãe em um restaurante".

"E quanto ao homem?"

"Estou tentando descobrir quem é" falou Nick, um pouco decepcionado.

"Seja quem for que o matou, o fez por vingança... No que a vítima trabalhava?"

"Bom, ele era dono de uma fábrica de armamentos. Peguei a lista de clientes e já chequei mais da metade deles. Mas o fio de cabelo ainda não encontrou seu dono".

Nick achou engraçado da brincadeira e deu uma risadinha. Grissom olhou para ele com a sobrancelha levantada, como se não tivesse aprovado a risada.

"Verifique os concorrentes também" falou o chefe. "Pode ser alguém insatisfeito".

"Está certo".

"Me dê a lista destes clientes, que eu vou verificar o resto".

"Você?! "Exclamou Nick, surpreso.

"Foi o que eu disse, não?!"

O chefe percebeu a cara de interrogação e logo esclareceu:

"Interessei-me pelo caso. E já que Sara não vai mais trabalhar nele, pensei em ajudá-lo".

"E porque ela não vai?"

"isso é entre mim e minha subordinada!".

Nick não muito satisfeito com a resposta, mas preferiu não comentar nada _"o que será que aconteceu?_!" pensou. Ele foi cuidar da tal lista de concorrentes e Grissom foi verificar a lista de cliente, vendo se assim, conseguia esquecer um pouco do que Sara havia lhe falado.

Catherine, Warrick, Greg e Sofia corriam para tentar resolver o caso em que trabalhavam. Parecia que quanto mais investigavam, pior a coisa ficava. Os depoimentos divergiam em alguns pontos e parecia que a cada nova descoberta aumentava o número de suspeitos. Quem diria que seria tão difícil resolver!

Certa hora Catherine estava passando pela recepção, e viu grissom se "jogando" na cadeira, dentro de sua sala. Ele não estava com uma cara boa - parecia cansado e, o conhecendo bem, algo o estava deixando preocupado. Foi então até a sala dele e bateu na porta.

"Posso entrar?" Perguntou ela.

"Sim". Respondeu ele.

Assim que entrou, fechou a porta e sentou a frente dele.

"O que quer?" Perguntou ele.

"Saber o que esta acontecendo com você".

"Do que esta falando?"

"Acha mesmo que eu não percebi que alguma coisa aconteceu? Você não volta para trabalhar ontem, fica mudo por muito tempo no telefone, parecia estar com a cabeça no mundo da lua hoje, e ainda se joga na cadeira. Quer mais motivos?"

"Não é nada" respondeu grissom olhando para os papéis em sua mesa.

"Vamos lá Gris, eu sei que você está escondendo alguma coisa. E pela sua cara agora, parece estar precisando falar".

Grissom pensou duas vezes, mas como a moça mesmo disse, precisava falar.

"Apenas não sei o que fazer sobre uma determinada situação, mas eu vou descobrir".

"E vai me dizer que situação é?"

"Uma pessoa que eu gosto está com problema, e pediu que eu me afastasse..."

"Estamos falando de Sara, não é?"

"Porque acha que é ela?"

"Bom, que eu saiba, é uma das poucas pessoas que sabem te deixar desconsertado".

Catherine sorriu, mas ele não fez o mesmo, apenas continuou olhando para a mesa. Foi ai que ela percebeu que a coisa era mais séria do que pensava.

"Ela pediu demissão?" Perguntou a companheira.

"Não".

"Então o que foi? Pior que pedir demissão, seria ela pedir para você se afastar dela, agora que vocês está mostrando sinais de que gosta dela..."

"Pois é!" respondeu ele. (Catherine ficou boquiaberta)

"Porque ela faria isso?!"

"Porque a vida dela, a partir de agora, vai ser totalmente diferente... Ela está cega." falou ele, finalmente.

"Meu Deus! E vocês já conversaram sobre isso?"

"Fui ver o que estava acontecendo e ela disse que era melhor eu me afastar dela... E não consegui fazer nada".

"Não argumentou com ela?! "

"Não. Fiquei completamente sem ação".

"Sei, mas e agora... Depois de pensar sobre isso... Há que conclusões chegou?"

"Ela está com o orgulho ferido. E se eu insistir pode ser pior".

Catherine ficou pasma. Mais uma vez ficara evidente que Grissom não sabia como lidar de situações envolvendo sentimentos.

"Olha Gris, essa situação é muito fácil de ser resolvida: se você a ama mesmo, vai tentará ajudá-la, mesmo que ela relute. Se não, vai simplesmente deixá-la".

Grissom olhava atônito para Catherine, que falava com vigor.

"Quem ama de verdade, não mede esforços para ver o outro bem". Completou a moça. "Acredite, ela pode relutar, mas se você fizer com amor, ela vai agradecer. Pense nisso!"

A moça então se levantou e, tendo dito o que pensava sobre o assunto, saiu da sala. Grissom continuava imóvel, com os olhos arregalados. A resposta estava o tempo todo dentro dele, e teve que vir alguém de fora, dar um tapa na cara (coisa que Catherine sabia fazer muito bem) para ele acordar.

"_se eu não consegui viver sem ela antes, agora vai ser praticamente impossível_" pensou ele.

Guardou os papéis do caso e foi embora. Mas não para sua casa, e sim, atrás de Sara.

A jovem havia acabado de se vestir, depois de um banho relaxante, quando a campainha tocou. Ela tirou a toalha do cabelo, colocou atrás da porta do banheiro e foi atender. Deu uma penteada no cabelo com os dedos mesmo e perguntou quem era.

"sou eu".

"_porque você voltou?!_" pensou ela antes de abrir a porta.

Grissom adentrou na casa e ficou em silêncio.

Sara sentiu um ventinho, o que indicou que grissom havia passado por ela. Ela fechou a porta, abaixou a cabeça e perguntou o que ele viera fazer ali.

"Não vou deixar você fazer isso!" Respondeu Grissom.

"Isso o que?"

"Desistir da vida... Da sua vida comigo".

"grissom, nós já falamos sobre isso".

"você falou".

"Não vai dar certo desta forma" insistiu ela.

Ele não acreditou em nenhuma daquelas palavras, e mostrando que estava decidido a não deixá-la destruir a própria vida, e levar a sua junto, ele simplesmente a beijou. Lágrimas escorriam pelo olho de sara, enquanto ele a beijava.

"Eu não posso... Fazer isso" disse ela tentando resistir, mas Grissom não deu ouvido "Pare!" Disse ela finalmente o empurrando. "Você não deveria ter vindo".

"Sara, você deixou de me amar?"

A jovem ficou muda.

"Pois é, foi o que eu pensei." falou grissom

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Eu sei que a situação é ruim e que você queira se afastar, mas eu não posso aceitar. Demorei muito tempo para ficar com você. Eu te amo, e não vou deixar você escapar! Não importando o que aconteça!"

Sara sentou na poltrona e se debulhou em lágrimas. Grissom se aproximou, agachou a sua frente e segurou em sua mão. Ela levantou a cabeça, apertando a mão dele, e depois de enxugar as lágrimas, com a outra mão, disse:

"Você não sabe como é não poder fazer as coisas que você mais ama no mundo... (Grissom acariciou o rosto da jovem, sem dizer nada). Eu não deixei de te amar, Gris, é claro que não, apenas pensei que assim seria mais fácil. Porque virar um fardo na sua vida?!"

"Nem pense isso!"

"Por mais que você negue, ficar com alguém no meu estado, não é fácil" continuou ela.

"Eu sei. Mas vamos fazer dar certo".

Ele sorriu para ela e lagrimas voltaram a escorrer pelo rosto dela. Grissom a levantou da poltrona e puxou para si, abraçando-a.

"Não me peça para abandonar a mulher da minha vida." sussurrou ele.

Sara sorriu. Os dois sentaram juntos no sofá e Sara foi lentamente se acalmando. Acabou por adormecer recostada sobre ele. (ela não tivera uma noite agradável, dormia-acordava, sem parar) Grissom sorriu, admirando-a.

"Meu amor... Eu não seria nada sem você" confessou ele baixinho.

Depois de um tempo, acabou por adormecer também.

No dia seguinte, Grissom a acordou com um carinho sobre seus cabelos.

"Bom dia" disse ele.

"Bom dia" disse ela contente.

Infelizmente a alegria durou poucos segundos quando ela virou o rosto para ele e não viu nada. Sara abaixou a cabeça decepcionada e se afastou um pouco.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou Grissom

"Sim. Estou bem"

"Sara" insistiu ele, sabendo que algo esta errado. "O que foi, amor?"

"Sinto muito. Vou ter que me acostumar, com o tempo, a acordar e não ver o seu rosto, ou seu corpo, nunca mais".

Ela se levantou e foi até o banheiro. Grissom ficou triste por vê-la daquele jeito, entendia que era algo extremamente difícil para qualquer um. Ele morreria por dentro, se lhe acontecesse o mesmo.

Enquanto ela estava no banho, Grissom preparou o café da manhã. Quando ela voltou a sala, sentiu um cheiro de café no ar.

"O que esta fazendo?" Perguntou ela.

"Café da manhã. Achei que você ia querer".

"Grissom, antes que aconteça algo que me chateie, acho que é melhor eu deixar claro uma coisa: Não quero ser tratada como alguém que não sabe fazer nada sozinha".

"Eu jamais te trataria assim!"

"Bom" respondeu a moça. Ela sentou no banco que havia próximo ao balcão, e grissom colocou a sua frente umas torradas com manteiga.

"Bom apetite".

Sara sorriu e saboreou a torrada. Grissom preparou algumas para ele e sentou do lado esquerdo dela.

"Você sabe que tem um jeito de fazer você enxergar novamente" disse ele quebrando o silêncio. "Tenho certeza que se falássemos com um profissional sobre isso, ele nos daria algumas respostas..."

Sara fechou a cara.

"Algumas respostas". repetiu ela ironicamente "Claro que ele vai dar: nada que a gente já não saiba!"

"Você não sabe disso!" falou ele. "Além do mais, você poderia perguntar mais sobre o que realmente aconteceu, e se tem algum tratamento que devolva nem que seja um pouco da visão".

"Não preciso de um oftalmologista para explicar o que aconteceu, eu tenho você para fazer isso!"

Grissom arregalou os olhos, espantado. Sabia que Sara tinha um grande temperamento, e se alterava de vez em quando, mas ela nunca tinha falado daquela forma com ele: tão rude.

"Desculpe" disse ela depois de um tempo. "Eu não queria te tratar assim..."

"ok"

"Eu só... Eu não estou pronta para isso, Gris" se explicou.

"Esta bem" disse ele, passando o braço pelo ombro dela.

"Sei que você falou com boa intenção, mas... Perdoe-me".

"Vou tentar ser paciente, se você prometer ficar calma".

"Parece justo".

Ele a beijou a testa e terminou de tomar seu café.

No laboratório, Nick estava fazendo progressos: descobrira três firmas que trabalhavam com armamentos, e depois de dar uma investigada mais a fundo, descobriu que um pedido grande de armas havia sido tanto para a firma da vítima, como para uma outra. No fim, a empresa passou a usar apenas uma das empresas, por causa do preço mais em conta.

No caminho para a firma concorrente, Nick ligou para o celular de Grissom contando o que tinha descoberto.

"Está bem. Estou a caminho" falou grissom.

"Vai aonde?" Perguntou Sara.

"Nick descobriu mais coisas... Tenho que encontrá-lo".

"Está bem".

"Você vai ficar bem?"

"Claro. Pode ir."

Grissom a beijou na testa e foi embora. Encontrou com Brass e Nick na porta da fábrica, quando chegou.

Logo que entraram, perguntaram pelo dono da firma, que os atendeu em seguida. Um homem alto, magro, de uns cinqüenta anos. Grissom explicou que eles estavam lá por causa de um assassinato do dono de uma das fabricas concorrente, e que estavam verificando se alguém teria maiores motivos para matá-lo.

"Uma pena que ele tenha morrido " falou o dono. "Mas acredito que ninguém aqui teria motivos para isso".

"Eu sei que você trabalha com um sócio" falou Nick. "Precisaríamos falar com ele".

"Ele não está. Teve que fazer uma entrega fora de Las Vegas".

"Você conhecia a vitima?" Perguntou Brass.

"Somente de nome. Nunca o vi".

"Poderíamos dar uma olhada na sua fábrica?" Perguntou Grissom.

"Está bem. Mas acho que vocês não vão encontrar nada de suspeito".

Os três agradeceram e o dono os levou até os galpões onde eles montavam as armas e munições. No caminho, o homem foi explicando como que funcionavam a fábrica. Nick e Brass estavam ouvindo tudo atentamente. Grissom, por outro lado, logo se distraiu, observando um dos rapazes soldar o metal para fazer as balas.

"Muito obrigado por nos receber" falou Brass, certa hora.

"Sem problemas" respondeu o dono.

"Grissom!" chamou o policial.

"Sim" respondeu o csi se aproximando.

"terminamos".

"está bem"

Os três então foram embora. Nick e Grissom voltaram para o laboratório e Brass para a delegacia.

Em casa, Sara estava cansada de ficar parada - Para quem trabalhava sem parar, ficar sem fazer nada era bastante irritante; pegou os óculos escuros que estava na gaveta do banheiro e foi ao menos até a rua.

"O importante é imaginar onde estou andando" - disse ela para si mesma, quando saiu do apartamento e foi em direção ao elevador.

Depois de chegar ao térreo, tentou visualizar toda a entrada do prédio até à porta. Até ali tudo bem. O porteiro a cumprimentou e perguntou como estava, Sara respondeu que tudo bem. Ele lhe entregou umas correspondências que haviam chegado, e Sara foi até a rua.

Ao pisar na calçada, Sara foi tomada de apreensão. Toda a determinação em sair, se transformou em receio. Como ela ia se concentrar para "ver" por onde andava, com aquele barulho todo? Era gente andando de um lado para o outro, além dos muitos carros que passavam pela avenida na frente do prédio. Tentou dar uns passos, mas logo trombou com alguém.

Sara pediu mil desculpas.

Vendo que não tinha saída, afinal se continuasse andando, iria trombar com mais alguém, além de ser perigoso por causa das entradas de garagem, da rua, etc, a jovem deu meia volta e entrou novamente no prédio. Como não tinha dado muitos passos, ficou fácil refazer o caminho.

"Que rápido, senhorita Sidle" falou o porteiro.

"Apenas fui ver se um amigo estava chegando" respondeu ela de improviso.

"Entendo. O senhor Grissom deve estar voltando a qualquer momento. Ele me disse que viria, quando saiu àquela hora".

"Ah sim. Obrigada".

"Disponha senhorita".

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A idéia de tentar sair um pouco não fui ruim, mas o resultado, por outro lado, foi. Foi então que veio a cabeça dela, a idéia daqueles cachorros-guia. Muitos cegos tinham um cachorro como companheiro. Sara sorriu contente. Talvez pudesse conseguir um, assim Grissom não teria que ficar levanto ela para todos os lugares, o tempo todo. Agora ela só precisava descobrir onde podia obter um.

Ligou para uma das moças que morava no prédio dela, uma das únicas que conversava, e pediu para ela fazer uma pesquisa sobre cachorro-guia, alegou que era para uma amiga e que não tinha Internet em casa para isso. A moça fez com prazer e retornou a ligação tempos depois. Sara ficou extremamente agradecida. Sem poder anotar em lugar nenhum, Sara tentou gravar apenas um dos telefones na cabeça. Em seguida ligou perguntando por informações.

Grissom estava saindo do laboratório, quando Catherine apareceu ao lado dele.

"E aí, como foi!?" Perguntou a companheira.

"Como foi o que?"

"A conversa com Sara, oras".

"Ah, foi bem. Fiz o que você falou".

"E ..."

"Ela aceitou, mas ficou realmente nervosa, quando tentei sugerir a ela um oftalmologista" contou grissom.

"Esta em choque ainda. É normal. Só vá com calma".

"Certo".

"O que você vai dizer para o pessoal do laboratório?"

"Ainda não sei."

"Talvez devêssemos, por enquanto, vamos dizer apenas que ela está fazendo um trabalho sozinha".

"Pode ser. Hum, obrigado Catherine".

Quando ele saiu do laboratório, comprou comida e foi para a casa de Sara.

"Sara?" Chamou ele entrando no apartamento, mesmo sem bater.

"Estou aqui... Já estou indo".

"Eu trouxe algo para a gente..." Grissom foi até o quarto dela, falar sobre a comida, mas não conseguiu completar a frase: ficou sem palavras ao ver Sara somente de toalha.

"O que você dizia?" Perguntou ela gritando.

"trouxe algo para comermos" respondeu ele, com tom de voz normal, não tirando os olhos dela.

"Você deveria ter esperado na sala" disse ela.

"Quis ver onde era o "aqui", que você se referia".

"Sei. Poderia me esperar na sala, por favor, enquanto eu me visto?".

"Claro" respondeu ele.

"Obrigada" Ela virou de costas para a porta e foi procurou por algo no armário. Sara deixava as roupas bem separadas, mas o problema era fazer uma boa combinação de cores - Ainda não tinha pensado num jeito de resolver essa questão.

"Talvez você devesse pegar a blusa ao lado desta" falou grissom. "Vermelho fica mais bonito".

"O que está fazendo aí parado?!" Exclamou ela. "Pedi que me esperasse na sala."

"Eu sei, mas eu quis ficar te olhando".

Mesmo contrariada, Sara achou graça e disse:

"essa vermelha fica melhor então?"

"sim. Linda".

Agora sim, grissom a deixou se trocar em paz, e foi colocar no forno duas tortas que havia comprado para o jantar, uma de queijo e a outra de espinafre.

Sara se juntou a ele na sala, minutos depois. (Esquecera de comprar bebida, então pegou o suco que tinha na geladeira).

"Como foi com Nick?" Perguntou ela.

"Tudo bem".

"Você vai me dar mais detalhes, ou vai me deixar ainda mais no escuro?"

"Certo. Verificamos os outros fabricantes de armas, e chegamos em um que havia perdido uma grande conta, para a empresa da vitima e que poderia querer vingança."

"E vocês falaram com os donos?"

"Um deles sim. O outro não estava" falou grissom.

"Entendo. Nick perguntou por que eu não fui trabalhar esses dias?"

"Sim, mas eu disse que o motivo de você não ir era algo entre chefe e subordinada".

"Sei. E porque você resolveu entrar no caso?"

"Ele ia ficar nessa sozinho".

"Hum. Por um momento achei que tinha virado algo pessoal " falou Sara.

Grissom ficou em silêncio. E depois de pensar por alguns segundos, entendeu o porquê dela ter comentado aquilo, queria que ele mostrasse que se preocupava com ela. _Linda! _

"no fundo, virou. Mas sabe que não posso demonstrar".

Sara sorriu contente, ele percebeu o sinal!

"Mas precisamos conversar como vai ser a partir de agora, no laboratório..." falou ele tirando as tortas do forno. "Queijo ou espinafre?"

"Espinafre" respondeu ela.

"talvez deva escrever um pedido de licença... Por algum tempo" disse ele.

"Gris, sabe que tem uma opção..."

"Não é uma opção. Não vou te demitir!"

"É o certo a fazer, afinal, uma cega não serve para nada naquele lugar".

"Mas nós vamos tentar achar um jeito de reverter isso".

"Você ainda acha que tem saída, não é?" Disse ela, lamentando. "Porque não aceita que não tem?"

"Enquanto não ouvir de um especialista no assunto, eu não vou aceitar. E você não deveria também".

Para que ele não continuasse insistindo nisso, Sara comentou:

"Já liguei para um local onde se treinam cães-guia. O cara me deu algumas informações e eu disse a ele que retornaria a ligação, dizendo quando posso ir escolher o cão".

"Cão-guia?!" exclamou grissom, deixando o garfo cair sobre o prato.

"Um cachorro treinado para acompanhar cegos"

"Porque?!"

"Porque eu vou precisar dele, Gris".

"Não acredito que fez isso! "

"Qual o problema? Vai ser bom para nós dois, pois você não vai ficar preso a mim o tempo todo e eu vou ter um pouco de liberdade. Eu não estou entendendo porque você não gostou".

"Eu disse que ia te ajudar!"

"Sim, e você vai".

Grissom levantou do sofá, colocou o prato dentro da pia e não disse nada. Depois pegou o prato dela e fez o mesmo. Foi então que ela se tocou do que estava acontecendo:

"Você acha que eu troquei você pelo cachorro, não é? Meu amor, isso é bobagem".

"Porque você comprou o cachorro?"

"Ainda não comprei, mas não quero ficar parada quando você não puder ficar comigo. E quero estar ao seu lado como mulher e não como uma criança indefesa, que não sou".

"Você deveria ter conversado comigo sobre isso".

"O que você faria? Deixaria que eu ficasse cuidando de você o tempo todo? Quereria que eu o privasse de liberdade?... Por favor, Grissom, se ponha no meu lugar".

Grissom estava quieto, pensativo. Mesmo tendo decidido por si, e o excluído completamente dessa decisão, que mudaria a vida dos dois, Sara tinha razão: ele odiaria perder a liberdade.

"Por favor, diga alguma coisa!" Pediu ela, quase implorando.

"Sua independência me assusta" disse ele para si mesmo.

Vendo que ele não ia falar, Sara disse que não teria problema se ele precisasse de um tempo para pensar, ou mesmo perdoá-la, e que ele podia ficar ali ou ir embora. Ela foi para o seu quarto, fechou a porta e deitou na cama, com o braço atrás da cabeça, pensativa.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Vendo que ele não ia falar, Sara disse que não teria problema se ele precisasse de um tempo para pensar, ou mesmo perdoá-la, e que ele podia ficar ali ou ir embora. Ela foi para o seu quarto, fechou a porta e deitou na cama, com o braço atrás da cabeça, pensativa.

Grissom não saiu do apartamento. Ele já fez isso uma vez e se arrependeu, não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes. Ficou refletindo por mais uns minutos e depois bateu na porta do quarto. Se aproximou da cama, e sentou-se.

"Tão sensível, mas também tão determinada. Você é um mistério, Sara Sidle".

A jovem se ergueu e sentou.

"A única coisa que não é nenhum mistério, é meu amor por você" disse.

"Realmente, nunca foi. Acho impressionante, como você me encosta contra a parede, de vez em quando".

"E isso é ruim?" Perguntou ela.

"Em determinados momentos, sim".

"Mas em outros?"

"Em outros você faz com que eu te ame ainda mais". (sara sorri)

"Sei que deveria ter falado com você antes, mas eu experimentei sair na rua e fiquei com muito medo" – disse ela. (antes que ele tentasse começar uma nova discussão, ela pediu que ele apenas ouvisse) "Foi então que a ficha caiu que sozinha eu não consigo" continuou. "Fui uma boba tentando acreditar nisso! Quero você ao meu lado e confesso que se você não tivesse voltado, depois da nossa primeira discussão, eu teria ficado muito pior".

"_bem que Catherine falou que ela ia gostar_". Pensou Grissom.

"Mas como te disse, não quero virar fardo para ninguém. Quero poder estar ao seu lado como sua namorada e usufruir de você como companheiro, como alguém que me ama e não faz nada por pena. Viver ao lado de alguém por pena, não é justo com nenhuma das partes. E por isso, o cachorro pode ser uma solução..."

"Eu apenas fico triste de te ver nessa situação" falou grissom.

"Jamais vou te trocar por ninguém. Muito menos por um cachorro".

"Certo. Eu tenho uma idéia. Se você for ao oftalmologista comigo, aí nós compramos o cachorro".

"Grissom, isso é chantagem!" Exclamou ela.

"Combinado?" Insistiu ele. (Ela riu.)

"Já que essa esta sendo a hora da verdade... Quer saber mesmo porque eu não queria ir no oftalmologista?"

"Sim".

"Porque eu não quero criar esperanças e depois me decepcionar".

"Não vou negar que há chance disso acontecer. Mas como vai saber se tem cura, se não for?"

"Você tem razão. Não vou saber".

"Então! Vamos juntos nessa consulta, vamos ouvir o que ele tem a dizer. E eu não estou te tratando como uma criança indefesa!" – enfatizou. "Poderia tratar qualquer um assim, menos você".

"Está bem. Você me convenceu!"

Grissom a beijou carinhosamente.

Os dois ficaram se beijando por muito tempo.

Ele a deitou na cama, mas Sara percebendo onde ele queria chegar, o impediu de seguir em frente.

"Não quero, não agora".

"Está bem" disse ele tirando as mãos de cima dela.

Ela procurou pelos lábios dele e o beijou rápido.

"Uma coisa de cada vez, está bem?" Pediu ela.

"Como quiser, meu amor".

Os dois sentaram mais confortavelmente na cama, abraçados.

"Sobre o trabalho... "retomou Grissom. "Enquanto o especialista não disser que a sua cegueira é definitiva, eu não vou te demitir, ouviu".

"Sim senhor" disse ela tirando pêlo da cara dele. (naquela situação ele não precisava dar uma de chefe).

"Mas ainda preciso explicar para aos outros, sobre o seu afastamento".

"Você acha que devemos dizer a verdade, não é?" Questionou ela.

"Somente se você estiver pronta para isso" Falou ele passando a mão sobre o cabelo dela.

"Tudo bem. Nós falaremos com eles, amanhã".

Sara se ajeitou com a cabeça no travesseiro e grissom disse que ia tomar um banho rápido e logo se juntaria a ela.

A jovem foi a primeira a acordar naquele dia. Levantou e tentando não fazer nenhum barulho, foi até a cozinha. Foi até a pia, abriu o armário que ficava logo em cima dela, e pegou um copo de vidro. Depois, abriu a geladeira e a primeira garrafa que estava na porta, e despejou um pouco do leite no copo. (era uma vantagem viver sozinha, pois você colocava as coisas num lugar e eles ficavam lá.).

Quando grissom se juntou a ela, Sara estava próxima à janela, sentindo o calor do sol sobre seu rosto. Era o jeito mais fácil de saber se estava sol ou não.

"Acordou cedo" disse ele.

Ela fez o mesmo percurso de antes, para pegar um copo de leite para ele. Quando ela abriu a geladeira, grissom a interceptou:

"Pode deixar que eu faço isso".

"Não tem problema Gris, isso eu consigo fazer." disse ela, numa boa, pegando a garrafa e soltando o braço da mão dele. "Se quiser pão, tem na geladeira, na terceira prateleira de cima para baixo" disse ela entregando o copo.

"Está bem. Você quer também?"

"talvez depois".

A jovem comentou que gostaria de acompanhá-lo até o laboratório naquele dia e Grissom achou bastante estranho o pedido, pois achava que Sara não estava pronta para encarar aquele lugar, não ainda.

"Quando você vai?" Perguntou ela.

"Agora de manhã. Assim à tarde podemos ir ao especialista".

"Está bem então. Eu vou tomar um banho e nós vamos".

"Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?" Perguntou ele

"Não dá para ficar fingindo, não mais" disse ela.

Enquanto ele lavava a louça e guardava os pratos, Sara se aprontou.

Eles então saíram do apartamento e foram até a garagem, onde grissom tinha deixado o seu carro. Sara não tinha carro, então ele poderia aproveitar a vaga. O elevador só ia até o térreo, então eles tiveram que descer de escada até a garagem.

"Cuidado com o degrau" disse ele.

"Obrigada".

Ela foi então descendo um por um, devagar, não quer cair – seria um vexame. Grissom pegou no braço dela, ao chegarem no final e a direcionou até o carro. (ele a segurava de forma muito carinhosa). Ao chegar no carro, o destravou e abriu a porta para Sara. Depois que ele entrou os dois foram até o laboratório.

Durante o percurso, os dois ficaram em silêncio. Grissom vire e mexe a olhava, para ver se estava tudo bem. Certa hora percebeu que Sara estava ficando impaciente com aquela situação, pois sua mão não parava quieta, ele soltou uma das mãos do volante e segurou a dela, para acalmá-la.

"Estamos chegando" disse ele. (sara virou o rosto e sorriu)

Assim que chegaram, os dois desceram e foram até o elevador.

"Todo mundo vai estar aí?"

"Provavelmente. Os casos em que estamos trabalhando estão demandando bastante tempo".

A porta do elevador se abriu e os dois entraram. Quando chegaram na recepção, Catherine foi a primeira a aparecer na frente deles.

"Oi Sara. Como está?"

"Bem, obrigada".

"Você não precisava vir até aqui..." disse a jovem.

Grissom fez sinal de quem não havia contado que Catherine sabia do assunto.

"Vejo que já sabe "falou Sara. (Catherine ficou desconcertada)

"Sinto Muito" disse a companheira.

"Tudo bem Cath" respondeu Sara. "Como você está?"

"Bem também. Lindsey está mais calma essa semana... Semana passada estava me deixando louca".

"Nós vemos daqui a pouco" falou grissom.

"certo. Fui bom te ver".

"Foi bom ouvir sua voz" falou Sara.

"ela não parecia brava. Que bom!" disse Catherine baixinho.

"Para onde está me levando?" Perguntou Sara, sentindo que Grissom a puxava.

"Para minha sala".

"Você não tem que encontrar com o resto do pessoal?"

"Sim".

"Então é melhor você ir encontrá-los" falou Sara. "Eu vou com você, até a sala de descanso, você conversa com eles e eu fico sentada".

Grissom concordou e os dois foram até a tal sala. Nick e Greg conversavam sem parar quando os dois entraram.

"Hei guys" disse ela assim que grissom parou.

"Hei Sara. Que bom que veio" falou greg.

"Obrigada... Greg".

O rapaz estranhou que sara demorou um pouco para falar o nome dele. Ele e Nick também estranharam quando o chefe puxou uma cadeira para ela.

Desconversando, o chefe perguntou onde estava Catherine e Warrick. Não precisou que nenhum deles respondesse, pois naquele instante, os dois adentraram na sala.

"Porque Sofia não está aqui?" Perguntou grissom.

"_Eu não tinha pensado nela... Droga, nunca mais vou saber se ela está, ou não, dando em cima do grissom. Ou se ele está prestando atenção nisso_" pensou a moça.

Sofia e ela tinham essa pequena desavença. Grissom já havia dado atenção demais a Sofia e mesmo ele tendo escolhido Sara, agora seria ainda mais para a outra tirar vantagem da situação.

"Ela teve que atender uma ligação, mas já vem" respondeu Warrick..

"Certo. Vamos começar sem ela, então. O que temos até agora?"

"Finalmente conseguimos reduzir os suspeitos, depois de altos interrogatórios" falou Catherine. "Ficamos com quatro suspeitos: o namorado, que parecia estar somente atrás do dinheiro, segundo comentários da família; um cara que trabalhava com ela e que tinha uma queda por ela, e que ficou muito mal depois que ela o trocou por outro; um empregado insatisfeito..."

"Ele trabalhava onde?" Perguntou Grissom.

"Na casa dela. E o motorista, que não conseguimos encontrar ainda. Ele viajou e não disse para onde ia" completou Catherine.

"Porque ele iria viajar assim, sem mais nem menos?" Perguntou Sara.

"Segundo a outra empregada da casa, ele foi viajar no dia do assassinato. Mas não sabemos se antes ou depois".

"E o que o cara que gostava dela, mas foi descartado, disse?" Perguntou Grissom.

"vai ser trazido para interrogatório hoje. Ele também estava em "viagem"" respondeu Warrick.

"Greg, Nick, e quanto a vocês?"

"ainda estou processando coisas..."

"e eu estou tentando entrar em contato com o sócio da fabrica, mas está difícil" falou nick.

"Aparentemente tudo encaminhado" falou Grissom.

Sara notou que o pessoal estava se levantando das cadeiras, pelo barulho do arrastar dos pés no chão:

"esperem" disse ela.

Todos pararam e a olharam.

"Eu só queria dizer... " começou ela.

"O que eu perdi?" Perguntou Sofia entrando na sala naquele momento. (Sara levou um susto e ficou calada) "Oi Sara" disse a moça. "O que eu perdi?"

"Eles só estavam me atualizando" falou grissom.

"Ah sim".

"O que você ia nos falar, Sara?" Perguntou Warrick.

"Apenas desejar "bom trabalho"" disse ela.

Grissom queria demonstrar para a moça que entendia e estava triste com aquela situação, mas era praticamente impossível fazer isso sem falar.

"Obrigado". Disseram os outros.

Sofia pediu licença a todos, para falar sozinha com grissom. Ele olhou para Sara e vendo que ela não demonstrara nem aceitação, e nem reprovação, ele aceitou falar com a moça.

Antes que Catherine deixasse a sala de descanso, Sara perguntou se ela poderia esperar mais uns minutos. "Encontro vocês depois, rapazes" disse a csi. Os outros então deixaram a sala.

"Eles já foram" falou Catherine.

"Eu queria te pedir um favor. Eu preciso sair daqui e você poderia pedir um táxi para mim?"

"Claro. Mas tenho certeza que Grissom vai querer levar você até em casa".

"Ele está ocupado no momento".

"Sara, você não precisa ficar com ciúmes de Sofia... Ele não tem olhos para ela".

"Por favor, Cath". Sara não queria entrar nesse assunto

A moça fez então o que ela pediu. Uma das recepcionistas acompanhou Sara até o táxi.

Catherine achou melhor avisar grissom antes que ele ficasse feito louco procurando por ela. Para sua surpresa, Grissom aceitou numa boa o fato de sara ter ido embora - Entendia como ela não estava preparada para isso ainda.

"_Por essa não esperava_" pensou Catherine ao se afastar.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Grissom foi para sua sala e marcou um horário, às dezesseis horas, com o oftalmologista. Ligou em seguida para Sara avisando que ia passar para pegá-la, lá pelas duas da tarde, para eles comerem alguma coisa antes de ir. A jovem disse que não tinha problema, que esperaria por ele, e disse que ele não precisava se preocupar com ela.

"te amo" disse ele, antes de desligar.

Ele deu uma organizada nos papeis em sua mesa, checou as correspondências e pouco antes de deixar o laboratório, reuniu todo os csi's, para contar o que realmente estava acontecendo.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Nick.

"Tenho uma coisa importante para dizer a vocês" disse ele seriamente.

"É tão ruim assim?!" Questionou Warrick, olhando para a cara dele.

"Delicada, para ser mais exato".

"Quer que eu conte a ele?" perguntou Catherine.

Os rapazes se entreolharam, estranharam o comentário da jovem e voltaram a sua atenção a grissom.

"Durante um bom tempo nós vamos trabalhar sem Sara" falou Grissom.

"Por quê?" Perguntou Greg.

"Ela sofreu um acidente de trabalho e terá que se afastar por tempo indeterminado".

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Nick.

"Ela ficou cega".

Todos os rapazes, sem exceção, ficaram chocados com aquela revelação.

"Como assim ela ficou cega?" Questionou Warrick.

"Foram os sais, não foram?" Perguntou nick.

"Sim".

"Que sais?" Falou Greg.

"Sais de chumbo, que encontramos na cena do crime" explicou nick. "Tem certeza que é temporário, Gris?"

"Na verdade, não sabemos ainda".

"E o que podemos fazer para ajudá-la?" Perguntou Greg.

"Continuem tratando a bem, como sempre o fizeram" respondeu Catherine. "O importante é mostrar que estamos do lado dela e não a tratemos como pobre coitada."

"Certo" responderam os rapazes.

"Vou precisar que você a cubram, aqui no laboratório" falou Grissom. "Ecklie não pode saber do que aconteceu".

"Sofia também não" completou Catherine. Grissom acenou concordando e completou:

"A última coisa que precisamos agora, é os dois fazendo de tudo para que Sara nunca mais volte a trabalhar aqui. Agora, podem voltar ao que estavam fazendo".

"Era isso que ela tentou nos dizer àquela hora, mas não conseguiu" comentou Nick quando eles saíram da sala de grissom.

"Isso explica muita coisa" falou greg.

"Do que está falando?" Perguntou Warrick, com cara de interrogação.

"vocês não notaram como ela estava estranha?" indagou o mais novo dos csi's. "Como o grissom tava todo cuidadoso? Sem contar que ela demorou a falar meu nome e não se mexeu em nenhum momento."

Nick e Warrick se entreolharam. O rapaz até que tinha razão.

Em seguida, cada um deles foi para um lado. Catherine se juntou a greg na sala de evidências minutos depois.

As quatorze em ponto, Grissom estacionou na frente do prédio de Sara. Entrou no prédio, cumprimentou o porteiro e ia subindo, quando o rapaz disse para ele não ir.

"A jovem pediu que você esperasse aqui embaixo" disse o rapaz.

"por quê?!" Perguntou Grissom.

"não sei senhor. Foi o que ela me disse" respondeu ele pegando o interfone e ligando para o apartamento de Sara.

"Já estou descendo" respondeu a jovem, ao encontrar o interfone.

O porteiro percebeu a cara de estranheza de Grissom e disse:

"Vai ver ela não queria que o senhor se desse ao trabalho de subir"

Grissom não disse nada.

Sara apareceu no saguão minutos depois e disse a mesma coisa que o porteiro, para justificar a sua atitude.

Os dois entraram na sala de espera do consultório do Doutor Navarro e Grissom a acomodou em uma das poltronas.

"Eu volto já" disse ele, indo em direção a recepcionista. "Boa tarde. Nós temos horário com o doutor Navarro. Meu nome é Grissom e da paciente é Sara Sidle".

"Podem sentar que ele já vira atendê-los".

"Obrigado. Ele sentou ao lado de Sara e segurou na sua mão. O que foi, meu amor?" Perguntou ele percebendo que a mão dela tremia.

"Estou com medo, Gris".

"Não precisa. Vai dar tudo certo".

"E se não der?"

"Tenha fé".

Era a primeira vez que Grissom falava de Deus. Ela não sabia que ele acreditava nisso.

Certa hora, uma das portas se abriu e um homem apareceu. A recepcionista apontou para o casal e o homem se aproximou.

"Boa tarde, Eu sou Doutor Navarro" falou o homem.

"Grissom" respondeu ele se levantando e cumprimentando o homem. "E está é Sara Sidle, minha namorada".

"Muito prazer. Vamos entrar, por favor".

Sara se levantou e os dois adentraram a sala do Doutor Navarro.

"Podem se sentar" disse o médico.

Grissom acomodou Sara primeiro e sentou ao lado dela.

"Porque vocês não me contam como tudo aconteceu? Assim eu vou me situando um pouco, antes de analisar mais a fundo".

"Eu estava trabalhando em um caso..." falou Sara.

"somos investigadores criminais" explicou Grissom.

"Ah sim. Continue".

"Estava trabalhando e uma substância caiu no meu olho. Até aí não tinha problema nenhum. Conforme o dia foi passando, não conseguia mais ver as cores, e lentamente tudo foi ficando escuro".

"Que substância era?"

"Sais de chumbo". (Sara esperava que o médico fizesse algum comentário, qualquer que fosse ele, mas o homem não disse nada) "O que foi?" Perguntou Sara.

"Continue" disse o médico.

"Eu quero saber por que o senhor ficou calado" disse ela, nervosa.

"Sara, não foi nada" disse Grissom para acalmá-la. "Ele estava apenas anotando o que você dizia." (ela inicialmente não acreditou, mas grissom enfatizou novamente que não era nada de mais).

"Quando você descobriu que eram sais de chumbo?" Perguntou o médico.

"Eu mesmo processei a substância no laboratório, mas só vim a perceber que algo estava errado, quase no dia seguinte, quando a visão começou a ficar ruim. Até então podia ser outra coisa".

"Você lavou os olhos com água, na hora?"

"Não.".

"Entendo. Toda vez que acontecer de cair qualquer coisa, e que o olho comece a coçar, é importante lavá-lo com bastante água. E devo dizer que teria sido melhor, se os senhores me procurassem antes".

"Eu disse a ela que era importante, mas ela não quis" falou Grissom.

"_Por que ele disse isso?!"_ esbravejou sara para si.

"Bom, vou dar uma olhadinha nos seus olhos".

O médico se levantou e Grissom foi ajudar Sara, mas o doutor Navarro disse que não precisava, pois ele mesmo iria fazer isso. Grissom sendo cientista, não podia esconder a curiosidade em relação aos procedimentos que o medico iria utilizar.

Primeiro ele deu uma primeira olhada usando o oftalmoscópio. Desconfiando de que poderia ser úlcera, o médico resolveu utilizar um outro aparelho, mais sofisticado e mais preciso, chamado: Lâmpada de Fenda.

"Eu vou pingar pequenas gotas de fluresceína nos seus olhos, senhorita Sara. E depois com um outro aparelho, poderei diagnosticar melhor o seu caso".

"Está bem" disse Sara.

"A Lâmpada de Fenda proporciona, através de um filtro, uma luz azul que incide no olho de Sara" explicou o médico "a fluresceína vai me mostrar se há manchas no seu olho e, se houver, poderei calcular o seu tamanho exato".

Grissom gostou de saber disso.

"Não vai demorar" disse o médico.

Assim que o médico terminou, grissom perguntou ansioso:

"E então?"

O médico ajeitou Sara novamente na cadeira, ao lado de Grissom e disse:

"Ela está com o que chamamos de ulcera na córnea. Uma doença de origem infecciosa. Acredito que isso ocorreu quando a jovem esfregou os olhos".

"Nos dois olhos?"

"Infelizmente sim".

"E o que fazemos?"

"Usaremos alguns medicamentos, com a idéia de diminuir a ulcera. A senhorita terá que vir aqui algumas vezes, para eu estar acompanhando os resultados do tratamento"

Sara acenou concordando

"tem chance de melhoras?" perguntou Grissom.

"Sim. A cegueira dela é um quadro temporário, mas não me pergunte exatamente quando, ela voltará a enxergar, que não sei lhe dizer. A senhorita mora sozinha?"

"Sim".

"Seria bom que alguém ficasse com você".

"Eu fico" falou grissom.

"Seria interessante pensar na possibilidade de um cão-guia?" perguntou Sara

"se você for se sentir melhor... sim. O tratamento não é tão rápido e imagino que o senhor grissom trabalhe bastante"

"sim, ele trabalha"

"Sei de um lugar que treina cães para ajudar pessoas com deficiência visual. sempre os indico".

"ótimo" respondeu Sara com um sorriso.

"Tem certeza que é necessário?!" Questionou grissom.

"Sim" respondeu ela.

"Sem dúvida, vai facilitar bastante, para os dois." falou o médico.

"E qual o procedimento para ter um cão-guia?" Perguntou Sara.

"O que posso dizer é que você deve ir até o local onde os cães são treinados. Você e o cão passarão por uma fase de treinamento juntos, até que os dois estejam habituados um com o outro, e com as situações do dia-a-dia.

"Não pode ser perigoso?" Perguntou Grissom.

"Os cachorros são treinados desde pequenos, então não há problema" respondeu o médico. "O mais importante é que o dono se sinta seguro com o cachorro escolhido. Por isso a fase de treinamento. Acredito que vai ser bastante útil para a senhorita".

"Está bem. E onde é esse lugar?" Indagou Sara.

"Infelizmente em Vegas não temos esse tipo de fundação. Mas uma delas fica no Arizona e chama-se "Eye Dog Foundation".

O médico escreveu todas as informações para contato em um papel e entregou a grissom.

"Saberia me dizer quais as raças de cachorro que servem para esse tipo de serviço?" Falou Sara.

"Não".

"Ah sim. Obrigada".

"obrigado doutor"

"Mais uma coisa" falou o médico "é aconselhável usar óculos escuros quando estiver em locais públicos, com movimento. Para proteger a vista"

"Pode deixar" falou Sara.

"vamos tentar reverte esse quadro" falou o médico seriamente. (grissom e sara sorriram)

Eles se despediram mais uma vez e saíram.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

"não foi tão ruim, foi?" perguntou grissom quando eles chegaram no carro.

"Foi bem mais fácil, sabendo que você estava comigo" respondeu a jovem. Não conseguiria passar por essa sozinha.

"Eu ia ficar muito bravo se você tentasse fazer isso sozinha!"

"Obrigada Gris".

"Vou estar sempre ao seu lado, lembre-se disso".

Grissom a beijou e os dois foram embora. Sara perguntou se não teria problema eles tomarem um café numa praça, próximo da casa dela. Grissom achou a idéia ótima.

"Adoro ver você sorrindo." disse ele assim que sentaram numa mesinha que ficava do lado de fora. "Fica bem mais bonita quando sorri".

"Assim você me deixa sem graça".

"Lindo".

"Vou querer um expresso" disse ela.

O garçom se aproximou e grissom pediu dois expressos e dois brownie.

"Queria poder te ver agora" revelou Sara.

Grissom pegou a mão dela e a passou sobre seu rosto:

"Você vai voltar a ver. Tenha paciência".

"Aqui estão os cafés e os doces. Bom apetite" falou o garçom.

"Obrigado" respondeu grissom.

"Você vai ter que voltar para o laboratório?"

"Estava pensando em ficar com você. Na verdade, acho que vai ser melhor se eu me mudar para seu apartamento".

"Está falando sério?!" Questionou Sara.

"O que seu outro sentido (a audição) lhe diz?" Perguntou ele.

"Uau. Eu nunca pensei que você fosse propor uma coisa dessas".

"Porque não?!"

"Não sei, para mim você nem sequer pensaria isso..." – disse Sara, antes de tomar um gole de café, com charme. "Eu por outro lado..."

"Você já pensou isso?"

"Sim... Algumas vezes..."

"E porque nunca me disse?"

"Não queria te deixar bravo...ou preparado para isso"

"Se fosse há uma semana atrás, eu diria que não estaria pronto para isso. Mas as coisas mudaram".

"Realmente" falou Sara, mudando o tom de voz. A jovem tomou mais um gole do café e disse que eles já podiam ir.

"Porque ficou assim?" Perguntou ele estranhando, a mudança rápida de humor.

"Me diz uma coisa, Gris: se eu não tivesse ficado cega, e nós continuássemos juntos, você iria morar comigo?"

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Sara?"

"Uma bem direta, que merece resposta direta" respondeu ela, irritada. "Você iria morar comigo ou não?"

"Se conversássemos sobre isso, eu pensaria sobre, claro... Não entendi porque a questão?"

"Uma coisa é você vir morar comigo, por me amar. E outra muito diferente, é você vir morar comigo, só para cuidar de uma cega".

"Sara, eu não disse isso!"

"Ah não? Porque por um momento eu achei que era isso".

Grissom pegou na mão dela e disse:

"Quero morar com você porque você é a mulher da minha vida. O ocorrido apenas abriu os meus olhos e me fez perceber que não posso mais continuar sem você ao meu lado".

"Quando um se fecha, o outro se abre" disse Sara respirando fundo e voltando a encostar-se à cadeira.

"Mais um café?" Perguntou o garçom.

"Não obrigada" respondeu sara. "Mas outro brownie eu aceito"

"Vou trazer num instante".

"Eu te amo e quero morar com você" falou Grissom.

"Eu adoraria morar com você. Sobre eu te amar... é bastante óbvio".

Grissom achou graça. Ela voltara a sorrir. Assim que ela terminou de comer o brownie, grissom pediu a conta e os dois voltaram para o apartamento.

Ficaram conversando até a noite. Grissom preparou um jantar para os dois, e eles se deliciaram, enquanto conversavam sobre o sonho de cada um. Sara gostaria de engravidar e quando ela disse isso, grissom ficou paralisado. A jovem o acalmou dizendo que apesar de querer muito, era geneticamente impossível. Agora ele ficou triste.

"_Há quanto tempo ela sabia disso? Será que tinha falado isso para alguém? Sem dúvida era uma questão feminina importante_" pensou ele. Antes que pudesse verbalizar, ela perguntou qual era o sonho dele. Grissom ficou pensando e não soube muito bem o que responder. _Você era meu sonho. Agora é realidade._

Depois de mais algumas conversas, Sara se levantou e foi para o banheiro. Grissom achou estranho e a seguiu.

"Achei que você ia gostar de uma toalha" disse ela, sentindo a presença dele no banheiro.

"Acho que seria uma boa" respondeu ele. "Gostaria de ir primeiro?"

"Não. Você pode ir".

"Tem certeza? Não quer ir comigo?"

"Tentador... Mas acho que é melhor não".

"Por quê?"

"Sabe lá o que vai acontecer no chuveiro".

"Você não gostaria?"

"_sim, eu gostaria, mas como, estando desse jeito?..._" pensou ela.

"Num outro lugar, numa outra hora". Disse ela

Sara saiu e deixou Grissom à vontade. Grissom ficou alguns segundos olhando para a porta. _Por que ela não quis? _

Depois de dez minutos, foi a vez de Sara tomar o seu banho, bem mais demorado que o dele, é claro, afinal ela era mulher, e mulheres tem a tendência a se demorar. Ele ficou deitado na cama, lendo uma revista, enquanto esperava.

Quando a jovem abriu a porta, enrolada na toalha, Grissom ficou admirando-a: embora Sara negasse, tinha um corpo muito bonito. Agora ela só compartilhava aquele corpo e aquele coração com ele. Ela balançou os cabelos para soltá-los e os olhos de Grissom brilharam. Ele deixou a revista de lado e andou sobre a cama.

"Achei que não fosse vir para cama".

Sara deu uma risada gostosa. Desviou-se da cama, e foi até o guarda-roupa, para pegar a sua camisola. Mas Grissom estava no meio do caminho.

"Desculpe" disse ela.

"Eu não" respondeu ele, colocando a mão no pescoço dela, ainda molhado por causa do cabelo que fora lavado, e beijando em seguida seus lábios. Sara retribuiu, apesar da surpresa. Primeiro um beijo lento, depois um mais rápido, outro mais caloroso...

"Grissom..."

"O que?"

"Porque esta fazendo isso?" Perguntou ela num intervalo de beijos.

"Porque eu te desejo" respondeu ele voltando a beijá-la com voracidade.

Sara estava hesitante, mas aqueles lábios, aquelas palavras, quebraram todas as barreiras. Fazia tempo que eles não se beijavam daquele jeito.

Grissom foi descendo a mão pelo seu corpo, ainda beijando seus lábios... A toalha em que ela estava enrolada caiu no chão e ele a deitou sobre a cama. Grissom tirou o roupão que usava e disse:

"Não sabia onde estava o pijama" respondeu ele. (verdade!)

Ele acariciou a cintura e os seios dela.

"Tente visualizar. Tente visualizar" disse ela para si mesmo.

"O que?" Perguntou ele, vendo que os lábios dela pareciam sussurrar alguma coisa.

"Estava apenas... Deixa pra lá... Me beije".

Ele assim fez.

Sara dissera aquelas palavras, para criar coragem de explorar o corpo dele, já que não via muito bem aonde colocar a mão. Grissom percebeu que ela estava receosa, ao parar, em determinados momentos, mas não se importou. Apesar de estar extremamente excitado, sabia que não poderia apressá-la e que aquela situação era bastante, digamos, incomum.

Depois de quase quarenta minutos, os dois se encontravam um ao lado do outro da cama. Fora sem dúvida uma experiência nova para ambos.

"Grissom?!" Chamou ela.

"Estou aqui" respondeu ele pegando na mão dela.

Ela deitou meio de lado, virada para onde ele estava e sorriu. Procurou pelo rosto dele e o acariciou.

"Espero não tê-lo desapontado, em nenhum momento".

"É claro que não, meu amor" – disse passando a mãos pelos cabelos dela, agora mais secos.

"Você jura?"

"Sim. Você foi perfeita".

Ela então voltou à cabeça ao travesseiro, aliviada. Agora foi a vez de grissom virar de lado, mas para abraçá-la.

Não precisou muito, para os dois adormecerem.

Os dias foram passando e Grissom, muito preocupado em ajudar, atravessou Sara e conduziu-a em segurança até um banco, na pracinha em frente ao prédio. Sara lhe parecia mais calma agora, sem aqueles toques de rebeldia dos primeiros dias, mas no seu entender, a moça estava apática demais.

Certo que agora, aceitava sua ajuda, mas parecia triste, resignada, distante, não se parecendo em nada aquela jovem fogosa, temperamental, por quem se apaixonara. Grissom fazia de tudo, para que, durante aquele período ela se sentisse o mais confortável possível.

Não perdia de vista, as palavras do médico: "...a cegueira dela é um quadro temporário, mas não me pergunte exatamente quando, ela voltará a enxergar, que não sei lhe dizer..." Era uma questão de paciência.

O próximo passo, depois de ir ao oftalmologista, era ir até o local de treinamento de cães. Mas para isso dar certo, Sara teve que responder a uma série de questionários, feitos por vários profissionais ligados à área de saúde tais como: Clínico Geral, Oftalmologista, Psicólogo e pôr uma pessoa que trabalhava com deficientes visuais - Tudo isso para analisar as condições físicas, mentais e econômicas da jovem, para manter e cuidar do animal.

Aquela seria uma experiência bastante interessante e Grissom queria estar com ela, então avisou ao pessoal do laboratório que teria de se ausentar por um tempo.

Sara acordou contente naquele sábado. Grissom já havia preparado todo o café da manhã e assim que a viu disse:

"Saímos em uma hora".

"Você vai junto?" Perguntou ela estranhando. Ele não tinha comentado nada.

"Claro".

"Mas é o trabalho?"

"Já resolvi isso. O pessoal vai ficar bem".

"Têm certeza que e uma boa idéia? Eles já estão com baixa na equipe por minha causa, agora você também vai sair... "

"Se não quiser que eu vá, é só dizer" disse ele.

"Você sabe que não é isso!"

"Então... Eu vou com você".

"Está bem. Porque não me dá um beijo antes do café?"

Ele levantou a sobrancelha e a olhou de forma misteriosa, que infelizmente ela não viu.

"Então...?" Questionou Sara, pela demora.

Grissom não podia fazer essa desfeita a jovem, então, deu a volta no balcão e a beijou. Ficou admirando a cara fofa que Sara fez ao pedir o beijo.

Antes de irem para o carro, sara ligou para a portaria para pedir que guardassem as cartas que chegassem para ela, nos próximos dias. Na volta grissom iria cuidar de todas elas, incluindo as contas atrasadas

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

Chegaram no local onde se treinavam os cães, por volta da hora do almoço. A fundação ficava em Phoenix, Arizona. Sara desceu do carro sozinha e sentiu o vento que passava por ela. Estava um dia muito lindo, pena que Sara não podia apreciar o lugar. Os dois foram recebidos por um jovem rapaz.

"Sejam bem-vindos" disse o rapaz. "Meu nome é Tom".

"Olá Tom" disse Sara.

"Vocês estão à procura de um cão-guia, certo?"

Grissom olhou para a ele, como se a resposta fosse mais do que óbvia. Sara, para não deixar o rapaz desconfortável, respondeu de forma simpática:

"Viemos sim. Fizemos reserva, Grissom e Sara".

"Certo" respondeu o rapaz olhando para a jovem. "Antes de mais nada, acho que seria melhor lhe mostrar o alojamento... Se puderem me acompanhar..."

Grissom pegou na mão de Sara e seguiu o rapaz. Depois de colocar as suas malas sobre as camas (haviam duas camas de solteiro), eles foram até o canil, onde estavam os cachorros.

"Temos em torno de 20 cães pastor alemão".

"De que cores eles são?" Perguntou Sara.

"Pretos e marrons" respondeu o rapaz.

"Devem ser lindos" disse Sara sorrindo. Grissom ficou olhando mais atentamente para sara e sua alegria, do que para os cães.

"Quando nós vamos ser apresentados a eles, e vice-versa?" Perguntou Sara.

"Primeiro, um dos donos vai conversar com vocês e os demais hóspedes, para fornecer informações gerais. Depois vão entrevistar cada um de vocês, para saber um pouco mais sobre o temperamento de cada um. Aí sim, poderão decidir qual dos cães é mais apropriada para cada indivíduo. Amanhã de manhã, é que vocês começaram o treinamento em conjunto com o cão".

"Parece legal" disse ela.

Os dois foram levadas até uma sala grande, onde encontraram demais hospedes. O dono que veio falar tinha aproximadamente 49 anos, alto, moreno, olhos claros. (grissom descrever o homem a pedido de Sara).

O homem explicou como que funcionava todo o treinamento com os filhotes. Disse que os animais recebem um adestramento minucioso que começa quando ainda são pequenos, e passam por alguns exercícios fundamentais: um dos primeiros treinamentos que o cão recebe é o de manter-se parado e andar em linha reta. O adestrador emite comandos verbais e o orienta com a mão. Nessa etapa, o cão aprende que deve caminhar do lado esquerdo do dono e um pouco à frente dele.

Além deste há também exercícios como: ao chegar junto à escada, o cão pára. Em seguida, desce (ou sobe) lentamente os degraus, um após o outro, em perfeita sintonia com o dono, até o final do percurso. (Nesse exercício, o animal também aprende que não deve pular os degraus); o cão é orientado a andar sempre no centro da calçada. Ao encontrar um obstáculo, como um poste ou um buraco, ele deve desviar pela parte de dentro. O animal também aprende que precisa buscar um espaço onde caibam os dois - ele próprio e o dono; Para ajudar o cego a atravessar a rua, o cão segue pela faixa de pedestres.

Quando não há faixa, ele atravessa a partir do meio do quarteirão. Para evitar acidentes, o bicho é treinado para ver e ouvir os carros. Se houver perigo, ele aborta a travessia. No caso de viagem, ou almoços em restaurantes, o cão fica sentado entre as pernas do dono, e só levanta, quando o dono assim quiser.

Conforme o homem falava, Grissom ia vendo que todos pareciam fascinadas com aquilo tudo. "Serio que ele faz isso?" Falou uma das moças, certa hora. "Nossa, que demais" disse a outra. Sara apenas sorria, nada dizia.

"Sei que é muita informação" disse o homem. "Mas é só para vocês terem uma idéia geral. Todos vão passar por essas mesmas etapas, depois de escolher o cão".

Depois da apresentação inicial, um por um eles foram chamados para falar com a terapeuta do lugar. Grissom queria entrar junto, mas a moça disse que era melhor ele esperar do lado de fora. A moça fez perguntas para determinar um pouco o tipo de temperamento dela.

Quando Sara saiu, grissom logo foi até ela.

"Tudo bem?" Perguntou Grissom.

"Não se preocupe, a moça não fez nada comigo" brincou ela.

"Foi uma entrevista demorada" comentou ele.

"Sim. Mas ela disse que é assim mesmo. Gris, estou com sede..."

"Eu vou arranjar um copo d'água".

Ele voltou depois, trazendo um copo e Sara estava conversando com um casal de jovens, o rapaz tinha perdido a visão num acidente de carro, e a mulher viera acompanhá-lo.

"Aqui está querida" disse ele colocando o copo na mão dela.

"Obrigada".

Continuaram no saguão da sala onde haviam feito a reunião, por mais tempo, até que um rapaz se aproximou deles, o mesmo que os levara até o dormitório.

"Senhorita Sidle?" Perguntou ele.

"Sara, por favor"

"certo, Sara, se puderem me acompanhar... Já selecionamos um dos animais".

"Nossa que rápido", comentou ela. Nem percebera as horas passando.

Eles foram até o jardim, que ficava entre a recepção e os dormitórios. Grissom viu um outro homem parado, com um pastor alemão sentado ao lado.

"Senhor Grissom, Sara, esse é o Juan, ele que vai trabalhar com vocês" disse o homem.

"Muito prazer" falaram os dois.

"Igualmente" respondeu Juan. "E este aqui ao meu lado é o Lucky".

"Posso acariciá-lo?" Perguntou Sara.

"Claro"

Juan se aproximou mais, e o cão cheirou a jovem. A jovem agachou e fez caricias ao animal.

"Olá Lucky" disse ela. "Quantos anos ela tem?"

"É ele. E tem cinco. Gostaria de segurá-lo na correia?"

"Será que ele não vai estranhar?" Perguntou Grissom.

"No começo, sim. Mas se você diz no sentido de latir ou sair correndo, aí não".

Sara pegou a correia dele e o cachorro ficou parado ao lado dela.

"Se quiser andar um pouco, com ele, pode".

"Como eu faço?" Perguntou ela.

"Apenas diga "vamos"".

"Vamos".

O cachorro começou a caminhar devagar.

"Não precisa ficar com medo dele" disse o homem.

Depois de uma primeira volta pelo gramado, Sara se despediu de lucky e os dois foram para o dormitório. O treinamento mesmo começaria no dia seguinte.

Assim que entrou no quarto, Sara foi tomar um banho. Grissom mostrou direitinho onde ficavam as coisas, desde a toalha até as torneiras.

"Se precisar de algo, chame" falou grissom.

Em Las Vegas, o pessoal conversava na sala de reuniões. Haviam acabado de chegar para o turno da noite.

"Quer dizer que ele foi com ela... Incrível... " falou greg.

"realmente. Nunca pensei que ele fosse fazer algo assim" disse Nick.

"Acho que foi bom ele ir também" falou Catherine. "Mas não posso negar que é incomum".

"Hei pessoal" disse warrick aparecendo. "Falei com a Sofia, e o tal do motorista confessou".

"Ele bem que achou que ia escapar..."

"Todo mundo pensa, Cath" falou Warrick. "Por isso que temos trabalho".

"E como vão as coisas do seu lado, Nick?" Perguntou Catherine.

"Continuo esperando o tal do sócio do cara aparecer, mas ainda nada".

"Tem certeza que ele está na cidade?" Perguntou Greg. "Ele poderia ter ido "viajar"" riu o companheiro.

"se precisar de ajuda, chame" falou Catherine.

"Tudo bem. Vejo vocês depois então" falou Nick.

Nick ligou para a fábrica, procurando pelo cara que trabalhava lá, e deixou o número do seu telefone com o dono; caso ele aparecesse, era para entrar em contato com o csi. O dono da fábrica tentou entrar encontrar com o sócio, mas só dava caixa postal, no celular. Ele já deveria ter voltado da tal entrega.

Depois de checar todos os documentos da fábrica, Nick verificou as contas no banco, as duas, em nome do dono e não viu nada de anormal. Tentou descobrir também como era o sócio, mas não conseguiu nenhuma foto, nem mesmo sabia onde o cara morava – Será que o cara estaria ligado ao assassinato e tinha fugido? O csi resolveu esperar mais um dias antes de colocar a policia atrás do cara.

O treinamento na fundação Eyes dog, estava indo muito bem. Sara começou a treinar no campus, da própria fundação, aprendendo habilidades básicas de como utilizar a correia do cão e como dar ordens ao cão. Depois de alguns dias, foi a pequenas cidades perto do campus e depois gradualmente para áreas mais desafiadoras. (A variedade de locais, ajudaria ao individuo e ao cão, se habituarem em diversos tipo de situação: estradas rurais, ruas de cidade, centros comerciais, lojas, e transporte público).

Durante a noite eles participavam de conferências de como cuidar do cachorro, assuntos pertinentes tais como leis de acesso, e outras coisas mais. Sara estava se dando muito bem com Lucky e até Grissom, já estava mais doce com o cão, depois de alguns dias convivendo.

Os vinte cinco dias na fundação passaram muito rápido.

Quando Sara se deu conta, já estavam no último dia:

"amanhã já voltamos para Vegas..." – falou sara no ultimo jantar. "Já estava ficando com saudade".

"É, eu também".

"Eu me diverti muito aqui, mas quero voltar para minha casa".

"Nossa casa" corrigiu Grissom (sara sorriu contente).

"Você não se importa mesmo se ficarmos na minha casa? Podemos ir para a sua."

"você vai ficar mais a vontade num lugar conhecido" respondeu Grissom. Aquilo era verdade.

"Quando a gente finalmente decidiu morar junto, tivemos que deixar o apartamento por alguns dias..."

"Verdade".

"Nem deu tempo de arrumarmos as coisas..."

"Mas tudo bem. Posso fazer isso quando voltarmos".

"Vamos ter que arrumar espaço para a coisa dos dois... " falou Sara acariciando Lucky, que estava deitado bonitinho entre suas pernas.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Sara morava sozinha há muitos anos, e agora, de um momento para o outro, ia dividir apartamento com mais dois seres: o amor da sua vida, Grissom, e o seu guarda-costas, Lucky.

Depois do jantar eles foram para a última reunião, onde eles receberam as ultimas instruções sobre os cães e tiraram algumas dúvida que, eventualmente, apareciam ao final do treinamento. Em seguida, eles foram todos para os seus dormitórios - Deixariam o local na manhã seguinte.

Assim que acordaram, voltaram para Vegas. Grissom ligou para o laboratório, quando chegaram em casa. Não era muito fácil ficar tanto tempo assim longe do trabalho. Ele ligava de vez em quando, lá da fundação, mas agora já poderia dizer "cheguei". Enquanto isso, Sara arrumava as coisas do Lucky na lavanderia: vasilhas de água, comida, e guardou uma caixa de biscoitos caninos que Grissom havia comprado, no caminho de volta.

"Você deve estar mais aliviado agora" disse Sara ao ouvir Grissom se despedir no telefone.

"Por quê?" Perguntou grissom.

"Por que agora não vai precisar ficar preocupado se as coisas estão funcionando direito no laboratório. Afinal você voltou".

"Eu não estava preocupado!" Disse ele.

"Não precisa negar. não para mim".

Sara sentou no sofá e fez sinal para ele sentar bem ao lado dela. Ele assim fez.

"Fiquei muito feliz por você ter ido comigo até lá" disse ela. Levantando um dos braços a procura do rosto dele. "Obrigada" disse ela acariciando.

"Não precisa, Sara. Eu te amo. E faria tudo de novo".

"Essa foi boa" disse ela achando graça.

"Não acredita em mim?" Perguntou Grissom com a sobrancelha levantada, olhando-a com mistério

"Não. Pois se eu mesma não faria, você então... " Sara deu uma risada gostosa e Grissom conseguiu esboçar um sorriso.

Eles almoçaram o pouco que tinha na geladeira, e aproveitaram o resto do dia para descansar.

Era fim de tarde, quando a campainha do apartamento tocou e Grissom foi atender.

"Bem vindos de volta" falou Catherine.

"Oi cath, oi Greg" falou Grissom.

"Ela disse que ia dar uma passadinha para ver como as coisas estavam, e eu resolvi pegar uma carona" respondeu o csi.

"Foi uma boa idéia..." falou Sara do sofá. "Podem entrar".

"E então, como foi tudo?" Perguntou Catherine, depois de sentar no sofá.

"tudo bem" respondeu Sara.

"Vejo que vocês tem um filho agora" comentou Greg.

"filho?!" Exclamou Catherine e Grissom ao mesmo tempo.

"Ele está falando do Lucky" explicou Sara. Assim que ouviu seu nome, o cachorro, que estava deitado no chão, se levantou.

"Vocês acharam que eu estava falando de quem?" Falou greg fazendo carinho no cachorro.

"Muito lindo ele" falou Catherine. "Vocês vão ficar com ele?"

"Pelo menos enquanto as coisas não se resolvem" falou Grissom. Servindo um refresco para todos.

"Obrigada, amor" falou Sara.

Greg e Catherine nunca tinham ouvido Sara tratá-lo dessa forma, e ficaram bastante surpresos. Grissom ficou constrangido.

Percebendo o silêncio que se instalou, Sara comentou:

"Desculpe, escapou. Não vai acontecer de novo".

"Vocês não estão no laboratório... Não tem por que... Esconder" Falou greg.

Sara ficou um pouco desconfortável com o pequeno "ato falho"

"Quem bom que deu tudo certo então." disse Catherine. "Por aqui também, um ou outro caso, nada muito difícil".

"E como estão os outros?" Perguntou Sara.

"Estão todos bem" respondeu a csi.

"Nick conseguiu resolver o caso?" Perguntou Grissom.

Catherine e Greg se entreolharam.

"Ele está correndo atrás" falou Greg.

"_isso quer dizer não... não o culpo" _pensou Grissom.

"Bom, acho que é melhor a gente ir" falou Catherine. "Vamos deixar vocês descansando".

"Porque não ficam para jantar? Vamos pedir uma pizza" disse Sara.

"Não podemos." falou Catherine olhando para Greg "Tenho que ir para casa ver a Lindsey..."

"E eu tenho que voltar ao laboratório" respondeu o rapaz.

Grissom levantou e levou os copos para a pia. No fundo ele queria que Catherine e Greg fossem embora, assim os dois poderiam relaxar sozinhos na casa.

"Tem certeza?" Insistiu Sara.

Para o alívio do Grissom, Catherine disse que era melhor ficar para outra hora. Eles então se despediram, e Grissom os acompanhou até a porta.

"Desculpe, por àquela hora" falou Sara quando ouviu a porta de fechar. "Juro que não foi de propósito".

"Sei que não" disse Grissom. "Apenas pegou todo mundo desprevenido".

"é, eu bem que percebi".

Sara se levantou, disse a lucky para ficar na sala, enquanto ela ia tomar um banho refrescante.

Ela entrou no banheiro cabisbaixa, ligou a água, se despiu devagar, e depois que a água ficou na temperatura agradável, entrou e tentou relaxar um pouco - Seria muito bom se Grissom não ficasse constrangido quando ela o chamasse assim, na frente dos outros. E fora do laboratório, como disse Greg. Ela passou o sabonete pelo corpo todo e deixou a água escorrer.

Quando Sara voltou para sala, Grissom comentou que havia marcado hora no oftalmologista para a manhã, do dia seguinte.

"Eu ia pedir para você fazer isso" falou Sara.

"Eu vou tomar um banho, enquanto a comida não chega." falou ele. "Ah, já arrumei a mesa, para nós"

Pena que ela não podia ver a arrumação que ele tinha feito: toalha azul e branca, um conjunto de pratos brancos, talheres, duas taças e ele colocou uma das flores vermelhas que ela tinha, em cima da mesa.

A comida chegou depois que grissom terminou. Ele mesmo atendeu a porta e pagou o rapaz.

"Está um cheiro bom" falou Sara. "E não parece pizza".

"seu olfato está muito bom. Eu tomei a liberdade de pedir outra coisa".

"E o que é?"

"Você já vai experimentar".

Sara foi até a mesa e se sentou. Passou a mão, superficialmente, em torno da mesa, para descobrir onde estavam as coisas.

"Comida diferente. Flor sobre a mesa. Taças..." comentou ela

Ele pegou o prato dela e a serviu. Quando colocou o prato de volta, a frente dela.

"cuidado que está quente" disse ele.

"Gris, o que é tudo isso?"

Ele se sentou, com o prato feito e finalmente respondeu.

"Eu quis fazer uma surpresa".

"Não preciso estar enxergando para perceber isso. Mas porque?"

"Não posso fazer?"

"Claro que pode. Eu só..."

"Já que você não está com vontade de sair para comer... Resolvi fazer um jantar romântico só para nós dois, aqui mesmo".

"Como sabe que não quero sair?"

" Você disse a eles que ia pedir pizza". (Sara riu)

"Realmente, eu queria muito ficar em casa".

"Então... Porque não experimenta a comida..."

Grissom ficou esperando ver a reação da jovem quando experimentasse a comida: quatro pedaços de ravióli com recheio de ricota e molho branco. Sara cortou um pedaço, e provou:

"Hum. Está uma delícia".

" bom! Vamos fazer um brinde" disse ele servindo-os de vinho branco. "A nós dois".

"A nós dois" repetiu Sara.

"Acho que vir morar com você, foi a segunda escolha mais acertada que fiz". Falou grissom depois de alguns minutos.

"E qual foi a primeira?"

"Contratá-la".

Ele pegou a mão dela, e beijou as costas da mão.

"Se não tivesse feito isso, ainda seria uma pessoa incompleta".

"Eu também seria, Gris".

Durante todo o jantar. Grissom ficou admirando-a. Ela comia de forma graciosa, bem devagar, para aproveitar ao máximo. Na hora da sobremesa, um delicioso mousse de maracujá , Grissom a encaminhou até o sofá para ficarem mais confortáveis.

Assim que Sara terminou a sobremesa, ele a beijou apaixonadamente. O gosto de maracujá na boca deixou o beijo ainda mais saboroso. Quando ele parou, Sara mordeu seus próprios lábios, maravilhada - Que beijo!

Ele passou uma de suas mãos pelo contorno do rosto dela e a beijou novamente, mas desta vez um beijo rápido.

"Queria poder ter mais noites como essa" falou Sara.

"Elas só são ótimas, porque é algo espontâneo e não rotineiro".

Eles voltaram a se beijar, mas desta vez quem começou foi Sara.

Ela adorava quando ele a beijava de forma suavidade, sem pressa, aproveitando cada momento. Nesse ponto, Grissom sabia como agradar, seus beijos não eram do tipo devastador e cansativo, eram exatamente o contrário.

De fundo, tocava a música "Will And Anna", que faz parte da trilha Sonora do filme "Um lugar chamado notting Hill". Uma música muito linda.

Os dois ficaram na sala por um tempo, até que Grissom a convidou para ir deitar. Sara deu boa noite ao Lucky, que ficou bastante comportado, durante o romantismo.

"Vamos dormir, então" disse Sara, entrando de baixo do lençol. Vendo que ele estava demorando a reagir, ela completou: "a menos que você esteja interessado em outra coisa..."

Ela mordeu os lábios e esperou.

"_Ela sabe como me agradar..."_ pensou ele.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

No dia seguinte, Sara acordou e logo que apareceu na sala, Lucky veio até ela.

"Bom dia" disse ela acariciando o rosto dele. "Como você está?"

"Tenho certeza que ele está bem" falou Grissom que tinha acabado de entrar, trazendo pães da padaria. Sara sorriu contente ao ouvir a voz dele.

"A que horas você marcou o oftalmologista?" Perguntou ela.

"Às onze. Ainda temos duas horas".

Os dois tomaram o café sorridentes. A noite anterior tinha sido mesmo perfeita. Nada igual a passada, para felicidade de Grissom; e uma que acrescentava algo mais na relação, para alegria da Sara.

Enquanto a mulher necessitava de uma continuidade no desenvolver das relações, e a noite passada lhe demonstrava um amor muito maior de Grissom por ela; no caso dele, era algo isolado e totalmente mágico, nada como o anterior e nada como o que viria a seguir.

Desta vez eles apareceram no consultório com Lucky. Somente o pessoal que ia neste consultório, poderia subir com cachorros. (não era todo mundo que podia ir acompanhado de outra pessoa)

"Boa tarde, Sara, Grissom... " falou Doutor Navarro. "Podem entrar".

Os dois assim fizeram.

"Como estão?"

"Bem e o senhor?" Perguntou Grissom.

"Também. E você, Sara?"

"Muito bem. Este é Lucky."

"Vejo que deu muito certo no Eyes Dog Fundation".

Ela sorriu em resposta.

"Bom, vamos ver como estão os seus olhos".

O médico a colocou na cadeira de exame.

"Tem sentido alguma coisa: coceira, dor, está difícil lacrimejar?"

"Não" respondeu Sara.

Ele tirou os óculos escuros dela e a posicionou novamente na máquina com a Lâmpada de Fenda. Desta vez foi mais rápido, pois o médico tinha o último exame e era só comparar.

"Não houve aumento significativo da úlcera, em nenhum dos olhos. O que é muito bom" disse o médico.

Sara respirou aliviada. Grissom ficou contente em ouvir aquilo.

"Eu prescrevi um antibiótico, que deve ser usado todo dia, de preferência duas vezes por dia: uma ao acordar e a outra ao deitar".

"Está bem" disse sara.

"Eu não vou deixá-la esquecer" enfatizou grissom.

O médico entregou a receita a grissom e depois eles se despediram.

"Se cuide, senhorita".

"Eu vou. Vamos Lucky" disse a jovem, saindo da sala.

Antes de voltar para casa, grissom passou na farmácia e comprou o antibiótico.

"Prontinho" disse ele voltando para o carro.

"Foi rápido" disse Sara.

"Sim. Se fizer tudo conforme ele disse, logo isso vai se resolver".

"Esperemos que sim..."

Grissom sorriu, acariciou o rosto dela e depois dirigiu até o apartamento.

"O que vamos fazer hoje?" Perguntou ela ao entrarem no apartamento.

"Primeiro você vai tomar seu remédio".

"Isso eu sei, gris. Mas vai levar um minuto".

"Depois vamos ficar aqui, descansando" disse ele.

"Não quero ficar aqui dentro o dia todo!" Exclamou ela. "Você sabe que eu preciso fazer alguma coisa. Porque não vamos passear?"

"Depois do almoço, talvez".

Sara fez bico ao ouvir aquela resposta - parecia uma criancinha contrariada. Grissom simplesmente fingiu que não viu e foi para cozinha.

Durante à tarde, acabaram fazendo coisinhas no apartamento, e Sara até esqueceu que estava a fim de passear. No final da tarde, grissom foi para o laboratório.

"Hei Gris. Como está Sara?" Perguntou Nick ao vê-lo entrando.

"Está bem".

"Ela vai voltar a enxergar?"

"Esperemos que sim, Nick. Então, como estão as coisas?"

"Bom, estamos atrás do tal cara, sócio do dono da fábrica, que está foragido".

"Foragido?!"

Os dois entraram na sala de Grissom e o csi explicou o que tinha acontecido nos vinte cinco dias que ficou fora: depois de achar muito estranho a viagem sem volta do tal sócio, e o fato de ninguém conseguir contatá-lo em lugar algum, Nick investigou mais sobre ele e descobriu que possuía duas contas, uma no nome dele e outra no nome da empresa, porém o dono não tinha conhecimento.

"Acredito que ele estava ganhando dinheiro, com venda ilegal de armas" falou Nick. "A conta tinha uma grande quantia de dinheiro."

"E como o dono não percebeu?"

"O dinheiro não entrava nos papéis da empresa e, a menos que o cara tivesse falado com o dono, ele não tinha como saber. Quando Brass e eu confrontamos o dono, ficou muito claro de que ele não estava ciente de nada".

"_Por que isso não me surpreende?_" pensou Grissom.

"Só temos um problema, não encontrei foto do sócio em lugar nenhum".

"Como assim?!"

"Isso mesmo, não tem foto. Procurei na casa dele, nos nossos bancos de dado... Nada!"

"As balas e os revolveres têm número de série. Temos que verificar se esta faltando armamentos na fábrica, depois avisaremos todos as empresas para ficarem atentas. Se alguma das armas for vendida, saberemos".

"Isso é um longo tiro"

"Tem alguma idéia melhor?" Perguntou Grissom.

"Não. Eu... Vou cuidar disso".

"Ok".

Depois da pequena conversa e das más noticias, grissom foi atrás dos outros csi's, para ver se descobria algo mais "animador". O mais legal foi não ter que cuidar da papelada.

No dia seguinte, Grissom disse que iria ao mercado comprar umas coisas para eles, e jovem achou ótima idéia. Estava uma típica manhã de outono: um pouco fria, apesar do sol, mas Sara iria passear um pouco. Sem contar que Lucky precisava passear uma vez por dia, ao menos.

"Está confortável?" perguntou ele ao acomodar Sara no banco da praça. "Quer alguma coisa? Ficará bem até eu chegar?"

"Pelo amor de Deus, Grissom! O mercado é logo ali. Além do mais, Lucky, me faz companhia" falou ela, fazendo um carinho na cabeça do cachorro.

É que Grissom não gostava que ele não estivesse, sob sua proteção, um minuto sequer. Sabia que era preciso bem menos que isso, para um desastre acontecer, e queria prevenir coisas más de acontecerem com ela, a todo custo.

"Posso ir, então? Você ficará bem?"

"Sim" respondeu ela, com voz cansada, pois detestava depender assim dos outros.

Afrouxou o lenço de seda que trazia no pescoço e, pelo visto, afrouxou demais, pois o vento levou-lhe das mãos. Ela sentiu-se inútil e desastrada. "E agora? Como vou me arrumar?", pensou ela, já dando o lenço, como perdido.

Um rapaz se aproximou dela, com o lenço na mão.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Ralph "Dutch" Shaunassek, era um sujeito mal-encarado, calvo, de pele grossa e uma anomalia que sempre impressionava seu interlocutor: tinha um olho azul e outro castanho. Nos últimos dias ele tinha seguido os dois csi's, que tinham acabado com seu negócio e feito dele, um fugitivo, e agora ele queria vingança - Uma CSI cega seria fácil de enganar e, eventualmente, matar.

"Creio que esse lenço lhe pertence, senhorita?..."

"Sidle... Sara Sidle" disse ela, estendendo a mão na direção da voz.

Lucky pareceu rosnar para o estranho, mas como Sara não dissera nada, não esboçou nenhuma reação.

"Prazer, pode me chamar de Dutch" disse o homem.

"É holandês, então?"

Ele riu.

"Não. Mas minha mãe era. Carrego esse apelido, desde a infância".

"Entendo".

"Noto que não enxerga, srta. Sidle" Disse consternado.

" Oh, isso!" E Sara fez um gesto, apontando os óculos escuros."É temporário foi um acidente de trabalho. Logo ficarei boa!"

"Foi alguma contusão?"

"Não, na realidade, foi com nitreto de chumbo".

"Então é química, srta. Sidle!"

"Não! Mas também faço trabalhos em laboratório. Trabalho na Perícia: sou uma CSI." falou Sara, com simplicidade, como se falasse que fosse a faxineira do seu prédio.

"Nitreto de chumbo hein...Explosivos?" disse ele.

"Sim. Vejo que entende do assunto, Dutch!"

"Sou químico. Aposentado no momento, mas quando jovem trabalhava numa fabrica de munições".

"Mas que coincidência, talvez possa me dar informações, sobre um caso".

"Se eu puder ser-lhe útil" disse ele, meio apressado. (percebeu Grissom despontando da esquina) "Você vem sempre aqui?"

"Ás vezes".

"Então nos veremos mais vezes. Moro aqui perto, venho sempre tomar um sol, pela manhã".

"Não quer ficar mais um pouco?" disse Sara, pegando no braço de seu sobretudo, ouro-velho.

"Temo que hoje não será possível, não faltarão oportunidades para isso! Tenha um "bom-dia", srta. Sidle" disse ele se desvencilhando dela.

"Bom dia!"

Grissom se aproximou, carregando um saco de compras em cada braço. Tinha visto um sujeito de sobretudo ouro-velho, conversando com ela. Já fazia um tempinho que Sara não se animava desse jeito ao estar com alguém. Grissom não pode refrear sua curiosidade.

"Com quem você estava falando?"

"Com alguém, que conheci hoje: Dutch."

"Dutch? Isso não é nome..."

"Provavelmente. Ele é químico aposentado. Conhece nitreto de chumbo. Já trabalhou com armamentos, não é uma tremenda coincidência?" - disse Sara pondo a mão no ombro dele, como se dançassem conga.

"Sim" respondeu ele. A única coisa em que pensou foi que o sujeito que estava com Sara, não tinha idade, pra se aposentar. Mas não disse nada, porque afinal, o viu de longe.

À noite, no laboratório, Grissom não parou de trabalhar um minuto. Nem mesmo conseguiu ligar para Sara e lembrá-la do remédio. (Coisa que obviamente não precisava, mas o deixaria menos preocupado). Brass apareceu contando como andavam as investigações sobre o sócio – não muito boas. E perguntou como Sara e eles estavam. Grissom sorrindo ao dizer que estavam morando juntos. Para o amigo ele podia contar essas coisas. Brass ficou contente também.

Percebendo que ia se atrasar, e que Sara já deveria estar acordada às oito da manhã, Grissom resolveu telefonar para ela.

"Alô! Você está bem?"

"Sim " ouviu depois um longo suspiro, no outro lado da linha. "Ainda não pus fogo na casa, se é o que você está pensando!"

Grissom sorriu, porque aquela Sara mordaz, era muito parecida com a Sara que ele amava. Depois de falar um pouco de coisas que só interessavam a eles dois, Grissom falou sobre o real motivo, de seu telefonema.

"Está bem! Faça suas coisas com calma, que eu atravesso com o auxílio do Lucky. Você viu como ele faz direitinho".

"Ok! Então me espere para a hora do almoço. Tchau!" Disse ele feliz, por Sara estar aparentando, uma certa independência, que ele sempre admirara nela.

"Tchau!" Respondeu ela.

Sara já estava sentada no banco da pracinha com o cão-guia, sempre ao seu lado, quando Shaunassek chegou. Ele trajava ainda, o sobretudo ouro-velho, que Sara não podia ver, mas era muito marcante. Ele cumprimentou-a.

"Bom dia, srta. Sidle! Sozinha, hoje?"

"Sim, até a hora do almoço, estou abandonada".

"Ora, uma moça tão bonita, não deveria ficar sozinha, nunca" fez ele, tentando ganhar sua simpatia.

Sara sorriu. Ela que nunca fora chegada a uma galanteria; que sempre fora sisuda, austera mesmo, de repente se achara não apenas aceitando esse tipo de coisa, como esperando, por ela. Os dois conversaram sobre química, sobre o laboratório, sobre coisas comezinhas, sobre livros e plantas.

"É casada, srta. Sidle?" Perguntou o rapaz.

"Não. Mas tenho um relacionamento..."

"Existe amor?"

"sim, mas..."

"Não há "mas"... Tendo amor, o resto se ajeita".

"Eu sei. Mas com esta minha situação agora..."

"Não há situação nenhuma, srta. Sidle, uma vez que sua cegueira é temporária. E mesmo que não fosse, isso não mudaria quem você verdadeiramente é. Ele se apaixonou por quem você é, e não será um obstáculo, aliás transitório, que o fará mudar de idéia, nem fará você mudar de personalidade, certo?"

"é, acho que sim. Bom, acho que é melhor eu ir"

"Quer que eu ajude?"

"Não é necessário. Lucky me levará. Obrigada".

"Faço questão de acompanhá-la, no mínimo" insistiu ele.

"esta bem então".

Ela saiu na frente com Lucky e Dutch veio logo atrás com um sorriso um tanto malicioso. Esperava poder entrar no apartamento dela naquele dia, mas assim que chegaram na porta, Sara simplesmente agradeceu a companhia e disse:

"Até amanhã".

"um cavalheiro sempre leva a jovem até a porta da casa, neste caso, do apartamento" falou Dutch.

Sara riu e não se opôs. Ele foi até seu apartamento, com uma certa cautela, por causa de Grissom, que podia surgir, inesperadamente. Marcou mentalmente os números, do andar e do apartamento Voltaria outra hora.

"Obrigada mais uma vez".

"Foi um prazer, senhorita".

Sara fechou a porta e Dutch foi embora. Ganhara confiança da csi e já conhecia o seu apartamento. Ele sorriu contente.

Grissom chegou em casa cansado e Sara logo percebeu. Não precisava enxergar, para sentir o cansaço por trás da voz quando a cumprimentou.

"Porque não toma um banho, antes de comermos?" sugeriu ela.

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim. Você parece acabado"

"Sou assim tão fácil de ser decifrado?" Perguntou Grissom.

"A maioria das vezes".

Grissom a beijou e em seguida foi fazer o que ela sugerira. Enquanto isso, ela arrumou a mesa para o almoço, e colocou o macarrão no microondas.

Quando grissom voltou, ela estava fechando a porta do microondas. Sara levou um baita susto quando ele colocou a mão sobre seu ombro.

"Calma amor, sou eu!" Falou Grissom, segurando-lhe os pulsos, pois suas mãos por reflexo, estapeavam o intruso...

"Desculpe". Disse ela.

"Quem você achou que fosse amor?"

"Ninguém! É que eu estava muito distraída..."

"Hum. E no que estava pensando?"

"Na verdade não sei..." disse ela (a mente de Sara estava longe, mas ela não sabia muito bem onde tinha ido) "Você até que tomou banho rápido".

Grissom levantou a sobrancelha.

O microondas apitou avisando que a comida já estava pronta. Sara pegou o pano de prato, que deixara ao lado, e tirou a travessa. Pela primeira vez Grissom a deixou tirar e levar a comida até a mesa, sem se prontificar antes.

"Como foi o passeio?" Perguntou grissom.

"Bom. Encontrei Dutch".

"Sei..."

"Ele me acompanhou até a porta, por pouco não o convidei a entrar. Ele é muito legal e tem uma conversa bastante interessante".

"Está se apegando muito a ele, não querida?!"

"Você está com ciúmes?" Perguntou ela.

"Dá para ver que você gosta quando o encontra... Você ficaria conversando horas e horas com ele..."

"Gris, não seja bobo. Posso conversar horas com ele, pois é agradável, mas não é com ele que quero passar as minhas noites. Não é ele que me faz perder o fôlego, e por quem eu faria qualquer coisa".

"Sério?!"

"Esse seu ciúmes foi tão bobo!"

Ela se levantou da mesa e levou o prato até a pia. Ela não gostará da nada daquela conversa.

"Eu nunca consegui demonstrar meu ciúmes por você antes, e agora você brava?!" exclamou ele com voz carinhosa. "Não fique".

"Não precisa sentir ciúmes. Eu já fiz a minha escolha" respondeu ela.

"Está certo. Desculpe".

Sara deu uma risadinha e ia andar, quando ele ficou bem na frente, não dando espaço para ela sair de perto da pia.

"O que está..."

Antes que ela perguntasse, ele a beijou. Foi tudo tão rápido, e inesperado, que sara ficou parada, enquanto ele se afastava, para deixá-la passar. Com um sorriso tímido, Sara depois de ter se recomposto, foi tirar as coisas da mesa, e Grissom ficou de lavar tudo e guardar.

Sara resolveu ouvir um pouco a televisão, e sugeriu a Grissom que fosse se deitar - ele trabalhara mais de doze horas no turno anterior – mas ele decidiu ficar junto dela. "Você precisa descansar e a gente vai ficar muito junto, você está morando comigo" disse ela. Mas ele não mudou de idéia. Os dois então sentaram juntinhos no sofá e ficaram vendo a CNN.

Certa hora, grissom apoiou a cabeça sobre o ombro dela e tempos depois, adormeceu. Ela achou muita graça daquela cena – Grissom batido por completo pelo cansaço, como uma criança. Uma criança teimosa! (ela queria muito ter visto isso!).

Nick continuava na busca incessante pelo rosto do principal suspeito do assassinato do homem, encontrado no carro em um beco. Estava inconformado que a busca estava levando a lugar nenhum. Entrou no laboratório com mau humor, que logo foi notado pelos colegas.

"Nossa, que cara!" Comentou Greg.

"Acordou com o pé esquerdo?" Perguntou Warrick.

"pode-se dizer que sim" respondeu Nick.

"nada da foto?" Perguntou Greg.

"Grissom deve estar achando que não estou fazendo meu trabalho bem feito!"

"Não esquenta. A gente diz que você estava tentando" disse Warrick, para ver se Nick ficava menos carrancudo.

"Valeu. Eu vou continuar tentando".

"Boa sorte" disseram os outros dois csi's.

"Impressionante com o Grissom consegue deixar todos nós tensos" comentou Greg.

"Eu não fico" retrucou Warrick.

"Ah tá, claro!"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Grissom chegou pouco tempo depois e a primeira pessoa que encontrou foi Sofia.

"Oi Sofia, tudo bem?" Perguntou grissom.

"Tudo e você?"

"Também".

"Você precisa da minha ajuda, para alguma coisa?"

Os olhos da jovem brilhavam, enquanto ela perguntava isso. Grissom levantou a sobrancelha, não entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo. A verdade é que Sofia queria ficar mais tempo com Grissom. Adorava trabalhar com ele, e estar junto. Ainda esperava que ele viesse a gostar dela.

"Algum caso importante?" Perguntou Sofia.

"Por enquanto não".

"Qualquer coisa me liga".

Grissom acenou concordando e Sofia então foi embora. _"O que foi aquilo?"_ Pensou ele, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor. Certa hora, ouviu uma voz gritando pelo seu nome. Ele olhou para trás e viu Brass, vindo na direção dele, segurando uma folha de fax na mão.

"O que tem para mim?" Perguntou grissom.

"Uma foto de Shaunessek! Finalmente!" Disse o policial contente.

"Deixe-me ver isto!" falou Grissom, tirando o papel da mão do amigo. Estava querendo muito conhecer esse bandido que, além de dar canseira nos CSI's, foi de certa forma responsável, pela cegueira de Sara.

A foto estava um pouco borrada, mas Grissom achou-o familiar, mas não se lembrava de onde o tinha visto.

"Ele atende pelo apelido de Dutch!" falou o policial.

Grissom, embora impassível, como sempre, sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse seu corpo. Agora lembrava de onde conhecia o sujeito: era o novo amigo de Sara, sem dúvida.

"Obrigado Brass" falou Grissom.

"Disponha. Mas porque você ficou assim? Você conhece o cara?"

O csi não respondeu. Seus pensamentos estavam em Sara e na alegria dela por ter conhecido esse homem, "que tinha uma conversa interessante".

Depois que todos os csi's já estavam reunidos na sala de descanso, Grissom mostrou-lhes a foto do "Dutch", e pediu a todos atenção redobrada, pois esse sujeito era muito perigoso. Distribuiu tarefas para todos, menos Nick, que foi ficando pro fim. Quando percebeu que os demais CSI's tinham saído, Grissom fez um sinal para que se aproximasse.

"Está com sua arma aí?"

O moço sorriu e colocou a mão à cintura, acariciando com satisfação, a arma no coldre.

"Sim, por quê?"

"Você terá uma missão muito importante, a partir de agora: ficará se revezando comigo, na proteção de Sara".

"Sara, mas por quê?"

Grissom contou em poucas palavras, sobre o novo "amigo" de Sara.

"O amigo dela e o criminoso que jurou se vingar de nós, são a mesma pessoa?!" Exclamou Nick.

"Sim".

"Ela já está sabendo disso?"

"Não, e nem ficará. Como ela se encontra, a única coisa que poderá fazer, é se apavorar. E não vou fazer isso, com ela." Concluiu Grissom, sem mover um músculo.

"Perdoe, mas ainda acho que ela deveria saber. É uma moça forte, treinada, seria melhor pra todos, se ela soubesse".

"Esse assunto não está em votação, Nick. Já me resolvi e pronto!" Falou Grissom, num tom de voz, que não admitia réplica.

Mesmo assim, o moço insistiu:

"Você a conhece. Quando ela souber que escondemos isso dela, ela vai ficar uma fera!"

"Deixe que eu vejo isso, quando for a hora!"

Nick, então, resolveu não falar mais nada, embora continuasse com a mesma opinião. _Espero que ela não fique uma fera _pensou o csi.

O rapaz começou a ficar de tocaia aquela noite mesmo. Ficara em seu próprio carro, estacionado perto do prédio de Sara. De onde se encontrava, tinha excelente visão de quem entrava ou saía do edifício, e a cópia do fax, que Grissom lhe dera ajudaria bastante.

Grissom ligou para ele, avisando que acabara de falar com Sara, e ela estava bem, lhe avisara do sobretudo que Dutch costumava usar.

Nada de anormal, aconteceu naquela noite. Grissom chegou, de manhãzinha, para trocar de lugar com Nick, mas o csi não permitiu que ele ficasse sozinho, caso enfrentasse Shaunessek naquele dia.

Apesar dos protestos do chefe, permaneceu em seu posto.

Às 8:30 h, Sara atravessou a rua, com a ajuda de Lucky. Os dois CSI's saíram do carro, e se esconderam atrás de uma árvore, perto de onde Sara estava. Às 10 h, como Dutch não aparecesse, ela resolveu voltar ao apartamento.

Depois de despachar o companheiro, Grissom subiu ao apartamento como se tivesse chegado naquele instante. Pôs a mão no bolso e encontrou seu revólver. Achava que Shaunessek não apareceria lá, em todo o caso, era bom estar prevenido.

Foi encontrar Sara, meio desolada, sentada à mesa da cozinha. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa, e perguntou num tom de voz casual:

"Você parece abatida, o que houve?"

"Nada!"

"Você voltou cedo, hoje!"

"É que Dutch não apareceu, e eu não tinha mais o que fazer lá... Mas me conte, como foi a noite no laboratório?"

"_Espero que ele fique longe de você."_

"Como sempre" respondeu ele "Ah, Brass conseguiu arrumar a fotografia de Ralph Shaunessek".

"Ah legal".

"Sara, eu tenho que pedir: não abra a porta pra ninguém, viu?

"Ok! Quer café?" Perguntou, enquanto se punha de pé e, impaciente, pegava o pote de pó.

Grissom olhando para ela ficou pensando: "_Nick tinha razão. Ela não seria tola de escancarar a porta para qualquer estranho"_. Mas, Ralph não era estranho.

Na hora de ir pro trabalho, Grissom notou Nick a postos; ele viera direto de casa, pra chegar antes do chefe sair. Nick gostava de Sara e se preocupava com ela. Grissom passou sem parar, pelo carro de Nick e seguiu direto, pro laboratório.

Ele ainda devia estar a caminho, quando Shaunassek apareceu na porta do prédio, trajando o indefectível sobretudo ouro-velho.O rapaz não pode se abster de um sorriso ao pensar: "nem precisava de foto! Com esse sobretudo, ele fica visível em qualquer lugar! O homem parece um sinaleiro!".

Telefonou para Grissom, avisando que Shaunassek já estava no prédio. Ouviu do outro lado um homem afobado dizendo:

"Pelo amor de Deus, Nick! Não deixe Sara sozinha! Vou ligar para Brass, pedindo reforço policial".

Desligou o telefone e virou imediatamente o carro, nem vendo se a conversão ali era permitida ou não. Ligou para Brass informando o acontecido e pedindo a presença da polícia no seguinte endereço. O capitão logo reconheceu como sendo de Sara e concordou de imediato.

Desde que Shaunassek chegara, Lucky não parava de rosnar. Dessa vez bem alto.

"O que foi lucky? Não está reconhecendo ele?" Falou Sara.

Lucky sentiu que alguma coisa estava errada e o olhar furioso que Shaunassek lançou para o cão, não ajudou muito. Lucky começou a latir, porém parado onde estava.

"Ele nunca fez isso antes!" Disse ela indo até o cachorro, e o prendendo na área de serviço. "Fique quieto!" Disse Sara fechando a porta. Lucky deu mais tre sou quatro latidos, e depois parou. "Sente-se, Dutch, eu já disse pra você ficar a vontade!"

Nick, que tinha passado pelo porteiro, dizendo que era assunto policial, chegou ao apartamento de Sara e gritou perguntando por ela. Shaunassek se assustou e pulou atrás de Sara, e segurando-a pelos cabelos.

"O que está fazendo?" Questionou ela.

"Me certificando" – respondeu ele

"certificando do que? Não entendo!"

"Sara, você está aí?" Gritou nick novamente.

"Entende isso, Sara?" perguntou Shaunassek, passou o cano do revólver, pelo seu rosto. Ela tentou afastá-lo, como se espanta moscas, mas Shaunassek continuou encostando ao rosto dela. – "Você vai responde a ele que esta tudo bem, e que já vai." – falou Shaunassek..

"Já estou indo Nick".

"Muito bem, agora você vai abrir a porta, e deixá-lo entrar. Lembre-se, sou eu quem está com a arma, e não vou pensar duas vezes antes de usá-la".

Sara estava terrificada! Aquela atitude, o tom de voz... Não entendia a atitude hostil, de uma pessoa que parecia ser um bom amigo, até minutos atrás.

Não estava habituada a ser tratada assim, grosseiramente e, aquela escuridão em que estava mergulhada, só piorava as coisas.

"A propósito, meu nome é Ralph Shaunassek".

"Abra logo a porta, e peça para seu amiguinho, seja lá quem for, entrar".

Sara assentiu e Shaunassek a liberou para abrir a porta. Tinha que ser rápida, pois contava com pouquíssimo tempo para agir. Agir? O que uma cega podia fazer? A única solução que ela encontrava, era trazê-lo à escuridão, ao seu mundo. Assim jogariam quase nos mesmos termos, embora ele contasse com uma vantagem: possuía uma arma.

Lembrou-se da caixa de força, que ficava perto à porta principal. Não podia saber se Dutch estava observando-a, ou ainda estava perto do sofá. Resolveu arriscar.

"Estou indo, Nick! Só um momento!"

Realmente, agiu rápido, enquanto abria a porta com uma mão, abriu a caixa de força, com a outra. Assim que sentiu Nick entrar, puxou a alavanca central. Tomado de surpresa, Shaunassek dá um tiro, em direção da porta. Ouve-se um pouco de barulho e depois reina um silêncio absoluto.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Grissom entra na garagem do prédio e estaciona no primeiro lugar vago que viu. Pegou sua pistola automática do porta-luva, com certa repugnância: não gostava de armas, mas para defender Sara, faria qualquer coisa. Tomou o elevador e foi ao apartamento de Sara. Viu a porta encostada e teve um mau pressentimento. Sacou a arma e colocou-se em posição de invadir.

Um vizinho passou por ele, vindo da lixeira, e ao ver a arma na mão do CSI, apertou o passo, entrou rapidinho em seu apartamento e trancou a porta ruidosamente.

Enquanto isso Sara resolveu se esconder em seu apartamento: fora, ficaria meio perdida e completamente exposta. Tinha uma arma, mas não podia atirar assim, sem ver, sob pena de atingir Nick! Ela já estava bastante apreensiva, pois depois do disparo de Dutch, ela não soube mais nada, do colega.

Sara escondeu-se no armário em seu quarto, e ficou em silêncio. Shaunassek, que não desistia fácil de seus caprichos criminosos, foi atrás de Sara, apesar de estar tudo escuro e ele trombar em cada móvel que encontrasse em seu caminho. Ao entrar no quarto, gemeu baixinho, como se estivesse ferido. Depois, tudo voltou ao silêncio.

Sara considerou que Nick podia estar ferido e precisando de ajuda. Ela até que se sentia segura onde estava, mas não podia ignorar Nick; ainda mais parecendo estar ferido! Abriu uma pequena fresta do armário e sussurrou:

"Nick! Nick! Você está bem?"

Não ouviu nem uma resposta, porém, o gemido parecia aumentar. Depois de pensar por um momento, Sara deixou o armário, em direção ao gemido. Foi abruptamente agarrada pelos cabelos, por Shaunessek, que dando um sorrisinho sinistro, falou para ela:

"Sabe Sara, você é uma menina egoísta, que não dá valor ao que tem. Veja o que seu chefe faz por você, por exemplo. Tanta dedicação, tanto cuidado... E você só reclama e choraminga. Bom, agora não faz mais diferença".

"Não seja tolo, Dutch!"

"Tolo?! Não. Eu sou muito esperto Sara. É muito fácil enganar uma cega".

Apesar de ser verdade, ela disse:

"Agora que sabem quem você é, será caçado feito um animal!"

"Não enquanto eu tiver você, mocinha!" falou ele enquanto enlaçava o braço direito, em cuja mão estava a arma, no pescoço de Sara, e a mão esquerda tentava segurar os braços da moça.

Sara não deixaria de abater naquela hora, mesmo incomodada, pelo cano frio do revólver, em seu rosto e muito apavorada, com os últimos acontecimentos.

Grissom abriu a porta com o pé e entrou na sala de arma em punho. Mexeu várias vezes no interruptor até notar a caixa de força e, entender o que acontecera com a luz. Antes de erguer a alavanca, chamou por Sara, algumas vezes, preocupado com o silêncio.

Quando a luz da sala se acendeu novamente, Grissom ficou paralisado, com o que viu: bem a sua frente, a mulher que ele amava trazia o rosto crispado, pelo terror que sentia, ao ter aquela arma, encostada em seu rosto. Grissom reuniu suas forças e gritou:

"Largue-a, Shaunessek! É a mim que você quer. Ela não tem nada com isso".

"Na verdade, agora tenho três, e nem preciso escolher. Ponha sua arma no chão, ou atiro nela, agora mesmo!"

"Não faça nada com que venha se arrepender mais tarde!" Falou Grissom.

"Cale a boca! E ponha a arma no chão!" Repetiu Shaunessek, com cara de poucos amigos e, enfiando mais a arma no rosto de Sara.

Grissom não queria irritá-lo, só pretendia ganhar tempo, até a chegada de Brass e seus comandados. Colocou lentamente a arma no chão, e perguntou apreensivo:

"Sara, você está bem?"

"Você é assim, com todos, Grissom?" Perguntou Shaunessek

"Assim como?" Perguntou Grissom, levantando a sobrancelha.

"Amoroso. Parece um pai atencioso, cuidando de seus filhos!"

"Me preocupo com eles".

Os olhos de Dutch se fixaram nos olhos azuis de Grissom. Estavam se enfrentando. Certificando-se de que tudo estava correndo nos conformes, Shaunessek, sentia-se mais relaxado. Pegar Grissom era algo com que ele não contava mais. Mas agora o tinha, indefeso, bem a sua frente. Graças a Sara, pegou-o também. Sentia nisso uma satisfação maldosa.

Lentamente, ele foi afrouxando seu braço do pescoço de Sara e apontando para Grissom. Sara não podia ver nada, mas presumia, com horror o que se passava. Ao sentir seu algoz afrouxando o braço, saltou rapidamente, para o lado.

Um estampido ouviu-se. Por um momento, os três pares de olhos se arregalaram. Shaunassek continuou com o olhar estático e foi escorregando devagar, como em câmera lenta. Por trás dele, Nick aparecia, com o revolver ainda fumegante.

Sara levantou-se e se jogou nos braços de Grissom, ela tinha ficado com muito medo. Aquela situação toda estava fora do comum, e Sara nem se conteve e chorou.

"Está tudo bem Sara. Acabou."disse Grissom acariciando-a. "Bom trabalho, Nick" completou. Grissom nunca se sentira tão agradecido, por Nick ter feito isso.

Brass chegou nesse momento.

"Vejo que resolveram tudo, sem a minha presença, hein?"

"Agradeça ao Nick!" falou Grissom, orgulhoso.

"Ora, Sara foi muito corajosa e teve uma tremenda presença de espírito!" Retrucou o rapaz modestamente.

Brass olhou para Grissom e para Sara e percebeu que eles não estavam disponíveis. Deu um profundo suspiro e pegou Nick pelo braço:

"Vamos "herói", conte-me tudo o que aconteceu aqui!"

Nick acompanhou-o até a cozinha, e começou contar o que sabia. Grissom levou Sara, já mais calma, ao sofá, onde ambos se sentaram, abraçadinhos.

"Como isso foi acontecer?" Questionou Sara.

"Não importa agora" falou ele.

"Como você sabia que ele ia tentar alguma coisa?" Insistiu sara não satisfeita com a resposta dele.

"Depois que Nick descobriu quem ele era, entendi porque ele havia se aproximado de você. Então, eu fiquei de vigia, com ajuda de Nick".

"Desde quando você sabia?"

"Há dois dias"

Ele contou porque tinha decidido agir daquela forma, e não contado a ela antes. Sara ouviu tudo muito quieta e atentamente. Assim que terminou, Grissom ficou olhando para ela e pensou: "Ok. agora pode gritar". Mas ao invés disso, Sara tateou o rosto dele e achando seus lábios, o beijou.

Grissom ficou surpreso e bastante encabulado, afinal Brass, Nick e um outro policial estavam ali. Ele olhou por trás do sofá, e Brass deu uma piscada de olho. Para sua sorte, Nick estava de costas para o sofá, então não viu.

"Bom, acho que já vamos" falou Brass "Da forma como tudo aconteceu, tenho certeza que ninguém será indiciado pela morte desse idiota".

"ótima decisão " falou Grissom.

"Eu vou com vocês" falou Nick. Vendo que os policiais estavam de saída

Para quem tinha acabado de matar alguém, Nick parecia estar bem.

Sara fez questão de acompanhá-los até a porta.

"Você vai ficar bem?" Perguntou Nick antes de sair.

"Sim. Obrigada por me salvar"

Sara procurou o rosto dele e o beijou na bochecha. Nick ficou vermelho feito tomate, e no sofá, Grissom olhava a cena de rabo de olho.

"Vejo você mais tarde, chefe!"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

"Ele tinha razão" disse Sara cabisbaixa, depois de fechar a porta.

"Quem amor?"

"Dutch... É realmente fácil enganar uma cega. Se eu enxergasse, ele não ia se aproximar".

"Ele é bastante convincente, acredite! Ninguém ia desconfiar".

"Você ia!"

"Como assim?"

"Ninguém consegue enganar você".

"Posso saber de onde você tirou isso?"

"Gris, por favor, eu te conheço há muito tempo..."

Grissom baixou a cabeça, e balançando-a respondeu:

"Isso não é totalmente verdade. Mas queria que fosse!"

Sara sentou-se novamente ao lado dele. Queria poder, naquela hora, olhar bem nos olhos dele, só assim ela acreditaria.

"Eu te amo Gris".

"Eu também minha flor". (Sara ganhara um novo apelido: flor. Mas este só seria dito em ocasiões bastante especiais).

"Venha, eu vou preparar um banho bem gostoso para você" disse ele.

"Eu preferiria que fosse: para nós".

Grissom assim fez.

Antes de sair para trabalhar, Grissom perguntou pela terceira vez, se a jovem ficaria bem sozinha.

"Pode ir. Vou ficar bem. Eu não vou abrir a porta para ninguém, a menos que seja algum csi e desta vez, vou prestar atenção no Lucky. Ele bem que desconfiou de algo".

Quando Grissom chegou no laboratório, um pouco mais tarde que o normal, Catherine, Warrick e Greg vieram correndo falar com ele.

"Ficamos sabendo "falou Warrick.

"Como ela está?" Perguntou Catherine.

"Ela vai ficar bem" falou ele.

"Deve ter sido um susto e tanto " falou Catherine.

"Foi."

"Que bom que ela está bem" continuou ela.

"É sim".

Saber que Sara estava melhor, deixou todo mundo aliviado. Agora eles poderiam trabalhar de forma sossegada. Grissom foi para sua sala, Greg voltou ao que estava fazendo, e os outros dois foram caminhando pelo corredor, em direção a sala de evidências.

"Talvez devêssemos ir até a casa dela" comentou Catherine.

"Chegar de surpresa não vai agradá-la!" falou Warrick. "Você sabe como ela é com essas coisas".

"É, mas estar com os amigos ajuda muito nessas horas..."

"Porque então não liga para ela, convidando para ir numa pizzaria, por exemplo?" falou Warrick. "Acho que um lugar neutro vai ser mais agradável".

"É. Boa idéia".

A jovem discou para casa de Sara e esperou a jovem atender.

"Oi Sara, é a Cath".

"_Oi, tudo bem?"_

"Sim. Ficamos contentes de saber que deu tudo certo".

"_Obrigada."_

"Estávamos pensando se não queria sair para comer com a gente".

"_Mas vocês não estão trabalhando?"_

"Sim, mas a noite está calma hoje. Tenho certeza que Grissom não vai se importar se formos. Ficaremos atentos, de qualquer forma".

"_tem certeza?"_

" Claro".

"_Não estava querendo ficar sozinha essa noite"_

"Ótimo. Então até daqui a pouco".

Sara pensou que saindo, talvez pudesse espairecer um pouco. Ela não era muito dessas coisas, mas naquele dia fora tão louco, que nada melhor do que ficar perto de pessoas que ela gostava.

Quando Catherine foi falar com grissom, ele ficou bastante surpreso. Na cabeça dele, Sara não iria aceitar tão programa. "Bom, se ela disse sim, tudo bem".

Antes de passar em casa para pegar Sara, Grissom chamou Nick na sua sala para saber como ele estava.

"Estou bem" disse o csi.

"Estou recomendando cinco dias de licença e sessões com o nosso conselheiro de plantão"

"não vai ser necessário"

"Você atirou em alguém. Não é fácil lidar com isso."

"eu sei, mas..."

"Nick, é um ordem. Pode ficar bravo comigo se quiser, mas depois você vai me agradecer"

"Ok então"

Grissom entregou a folha para o csi e depois passou em casa para pegar Sara. Ela insistiu que Lucky fosse junto e, mesmo contrariado, Grissom por fim aceitou. Foram até uma pizzaria já conhecida por todos eles. Era um lugar legal, calmo e a comida era boa.

Nenhum deles fez grande festa, quando a jovem chegou, para não deixá-la desconfortável. Era a primeira vez que eles saiam juntos, desde que ela havia ficado cega. A tentativa de animá-la teve bons resultados, Sara sorria contente, enquanto eles conversavam sobre várias coisas. Nada se falou sobre o incidente, os dois, ao longo do jantar.

Certa hora, o bip de Catherine e Warrick tocaram ao mesmo tempo.

"É Ecklie" falou Catherine. (Ecklie sabia ligar nas horas erradas. Mesmo com tudo calmo, ele não largava do pé dos csi's)

"Acho melhor vocês verem o que ele quer" falou Grissom.

"Está bem. A gente se vê depois" falou Warrick. "Que bom que você está bem Sara."

"Obrigada".

Os dois foram embora, e os outros ficaram conversando por mais algum tempo, até que Sara comentou que estava ficando cansada, e pediu se Grissom não poderia levá-la para sua casa. (Eles sabiam que Grissom e Sara estavam juntos, mas não dividindo o mesmo teto, e os dois preferiam que ficasse dessa forma). Greg fez mais uma festa ao Lucky, antes deles irem, e depois eles se despediram.

Sara saiu de lá bastante sorridente.

"Quando Catherine me disse que tinha aceitado, fiquei surpreso" falou grissom, depois de eles entrarem no carro, e ele começou a dirigir.

"É, mas foi legal vir. Desestressou um pouco".

"Fico contente".

Sara o beijou no rosto e eles voltaram para casa.

Os dias foram passando, e Sara foi lentamente deixando de lado o acontecimento com Dutch. Grissom não deixava ela se abater. Ele podia ser um pouco pentelho, com a sua grande atenção, mas Sara não brigava. Se ela tivesse vendo, aí sim ela brigaria e feio.

O que Sara não contou a Grissom, era que depois de três meses de tratamento, estava começando a ver pequenas vultos e contornos de objetos. Ela não queria que Grissom soubesse, não enquanto ela estivesse enxergando ele direitinho.

Ela acordou contente naquele dia. Tomou um banho gostoso, comeu umas torradas com manteiga, e desceu para passear com Lucky.

Assim que ela abriu a porta do prédio ouviu uma voz que dizia:

"Onde pensa que vai?"

Ela adorava aquela voz fina e desconfiada de Grissom.

"Oi amor, não achei que fosse chegar tão cedo".

Ele a beijou e em seguida disse:

"Você não me respondeu minha pergunta... "

"Vou dar uma volta. Lucky ontem não pode passear, por causa da chuva, então hoje resolvi passear por mais tempo".

"Hum. Sei".

"Que tom de voz é esse Gris? Está desconfiando de mim?"

Era engraçado ver os dois juntos, vira e mexe brincavam falando frases desconfiadas, ou atravessadas, só para o outro retrucar com certo charme. Grissom riu.

"Posso acompanhá-los?"

"Seria ótimo".

Grissom fechou o portão e eles então foram caminhando.

"Você comeu alguma coisa?" Perguntou Sara.

"Ainda não".

"Perfeito! Então podemos ir até aquele café que você gosta".

Grissom percebeu que ela estava sorridente e por algum motivo, ela parecia mais bonita naquela manhã.

"Porque está sorrindo assim?" Perguntou ele.

"Tive uma noite gostosa... Sonhei".

"Ah é?! E o que sonhou?"

"Nós dois estávamos cavalgando, num vasto campo, e fazia um dia lindo. Só nós dois sem ninguém por perto, alem da natureza".

"Não sabia que você cavalgava".

Sara deu uma risadinha gostosa. Andara uma vez apenas, mas foi o suficiente para ela gostar.

"Como foi no laboratório?" Perguntou ela, sentando na cadeira ao lado de fora do café, com Lucky acomodado entre suas pernas.

"Tudo bem".

"Não sei como Ecklie ainda não me demitiu. Depois de tanto tempo".

"Só eu posso fazer isso" falou Grissom.

"Quem sabe algum dia eu volto a trabalhar" falou Sara.

Das outras vezes que ela falava sobre isso, tinha um tom de voz mais triste, do tipo que ainda não estava certa de que isso ocorreria, mas daquela vez foi diferente e Grissom notou, mesmo não comentando nada. Talvez fosse o sonho... Ou não.

Eles continuaram conversando, foram até um parque diferente durante a tarde e a noite, como sempre, grissom foi trabalhar e a deixou em casa.

Sara continuava indo regularmente no oftalmologista, mas não precisava ser toda semana, e nem sempre ia com Grissom. Nas primeiras vezes, que ela pediu para ir sozinha, Grissom relutou - queria poder acompanhá-la. Mas Sara começou a ficar muito nervosa, cada vez que eles falavam sobre isso. "Grissom, eu estou me virando bem" ; "você disse que não ia me tratar como criança" ; "você ta vendo como eu consigo"; esses eram os argumentos que ela usava.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Depois dos vultos e contornos, Sara passou a ver em preto e branco - primeiro embaçado e depois normal. O doutor Navarro avisou, numa das consultas, sobre esse processo lento, até que Sara pudesse voltar a enxergar normal, e a cores. E exatamente por isso, Sara passou a pensar duas vezes, sobre contar ou não ao grissom, somente quando recuperasse a visão completamente. Estava sendo justa com ele, escondendo sobre a sua recuperação?

Por mais que Grissom ficasse contente da sua recuperação, como todo mundo ficaria, havia uma chance grande, de que ele ficasse magoado. Como ela reagiria, se ele fizesse o mesmo? Os dois estavam tão bem juntos, que talvez não valesse a pena arriscar tudo.

Grissom havia saído para trabalhar no horário de sempre. Mas, diferentemente das noites anteriores, a jovem não conseguiu pregar o olho. Sua cabeça parecia estar a mil, e sentia uma sensação estranha, não sabia explicar, apenas dizer que não era nada agradável. Ao invés de ficar se revirando na cama, Sara levantou, tomou um copo de água e caminhou um pouco pela casa. Foi então que ela teve uma idéia:

"Sei que não é muito bom para você andar a noite, mas preciso que faça isso por mim" falou Sara enquanto colocava a correia em Lucky. Engraçado como toda vez que ela se aproximava, Lucky balançava o rabo freneticamente.

Pediu ao porteiro que chamasse um táxi para ela - um que aceitasse cachorro - e ao entrar no carro, disse ao motorista que queria ser levada até o laboratório da perícia de Las Vegas.

Ela desceu do elevador, no andar onde trabalhavam e caminhou até a recepção.

"Olá Sara, como está?" Disse a recepcionista.

"Bem. Você sabe me dizer se o Grissom está?"

"Está sim. Na sala de evidências".

"Poderia, por favor, pedir para chamá-lo e dizer que uma pessoa o espera na sala dele".

"Posso sim".

"Ah, e não diga quem é, sim"

"Como quiser. É bom vê-la de novo".

Sara sorriu e virando a noventa graus para a esquerda, foi até a sala de Grissom. Fechou a porta, e esperou sentada na cadeira.

O chefe estava conversando com Catherine sobre um dos casos, quando a recepcionista apareceu, com o recado. Os dois se entreolharam estranhando.

"Você está esperando visitas?" Perguntou Catherine;

" Não".

"Você disse que é uma mulher?"

"Sim, senhorita. Está esperando o senhor na sua sala".

"Cuidado que a Sara pode ficar com ciúmes " disse Catherine.

Grissom levantou a sobrancelha e a encarou. Catherine tentava se segurar para não rir da cara dele. Ele deixou a sala, sem dizer nada e foi ver quem era.

Qual não foi a surpresa, ao ver a própria sentada na cadeira, de frente para a porta. De todas as pessoas, ela, era a que ele menos esperava ver. Assim que ele fechou a porta, Sara o cumprimentou:

"Oi Gris".

"Sara, mas o que..."

"- O que eu estou fazendo aqui?" Falou Sara antes de ele finalizar a frase. Como grissom não a corrigiu, ela continuou: "Eu não podia esperar até amanhã... Eu precisava te ver".

"O que não podia esperar?!" Questionou Grissom.

Grissom olhava fixo para ela, com a sobrancelha levantada. Todas as frases que ela tinha preparado, antes dele chegar à sala, foram completamente esquecidas – ela estava ansiosa. Se levantou da cadeira, soltou a correia de Lucky, parou bem na frente dele e depois de admirá-lo, por alguns segundo, disse:

"Você não sabe, mas eu adoro quando você levanta a sobrancelha!"

Grissom arregalou os olhos.

"Não fique tão surpreso. Você que sempre disse que isso iria acontecer" continuou ela.

"Desde quando?" questionou ele estupefado.

"Faz alguns dias já. Finalmente vou poder apreciá-lo, depois de tanto tempo".

Os olhos de sara se encheram de lágrimas, e uma delas escorreu pelo seu rosto. Grissom a enxugou, e ficou acariciando seu rosto, enquanto pensava: "_Minha flor... nada poderia me fazer mais feliz do que ouvir isso_".

Ele não conseguiria dizer aquilo, afinal estaria se despindo de todas as barreiras que os separavam, ao menos no laboratório..

"Ainda vejo em preto e branco... " disse ela, se afastando, com receio de que alguém entrasse. "Segundo doutor Navarro vai demorar mais um pouco, até eu enxergar com cores".

"Sei " falou Grissom.

"Agora que eu já falei, o que desesperadamente precisava, acho que é melhor você abrir a porta, antes que alguém desconfie" falou Sara, sem graça.

Ele admirou-a por mais alguns segundos, e abriu a porta.

"Bom, acho melhor eu ir."

"Está bem. Eu te vejo em casa".

Greg, que passava pelo corredor, ficou muito contente em ver Sara e Lucky. Ele gostara do cachorro.

"Oi Sara" disse ele.

"Hei greg, tudo bem?"

"Sim, O que faz aqui? Perguntou ele enquanto acaricia Lucky.

"Resolvi fazer uma visita".

"E já está indo embora?"

" sim".

"Porque não fica? Eu estava, ou melhor, nós estávamos sentindo falta da sua companhia".

"E então, me diz, o que está fazendo hoje?" Perguntou ela depois de olhar Grissom e dar uma piscada de olho.

Greg a levou até a sala de evidências, onde ele estava processando algumas fibras. Nem precisa dizer que Greg conversou muito com a jovem, ele gostava de falar e ela estava disponível para ouvir. Sara sentia falta de ouvir as histórias dos rapazes.

De vez em quando, Grissom passava pelo corredor, apenas para vê-la. O laboratório não era o mesmo sem ela. Bem lá no fundo, era desanimador ir trabalhar e não encontrá-la concentrada em algo, sempre dando o melhor de si. Sem contar que, mesmo fingindo que não, era ela que fazia Grissom sorrir naquele lugar.

Conforme a visão de Sara ia melhorando, se aproximava o dia em que ela teria que devolver Lucky a "Eyes dog Foundation". Ela não conseguia fingir a tristeza. Apegara-se tanto a ele, que se despedir ia ser muito doloroso.

No dia que eles haviam supostamente combinado de devolver o cachorro, Grissom preparou um super café da manhã, e fez questão de levar a ela na cama. Sara apreciou o mimo, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu segurar o sorriso por muito tempo.

"Não fique assim" falou Grissom.

"Mas como não ficar?" Perguntou ela. "Até você se apegou a ele!"

"Verdade".

"Olha para ele!" Lucky estava deitado ao pé da cama, com a cabeça levantada na direção deles.

-"É... Vai ser difícil devolvê-lo" – falou grissom. "Ainda bem que não será necessário".

"O que?!" Exclamou Sara. "Deixa ver se eu entendi direito... Você disse que não será necessário?"

"Você continua com a audição perfeita!"

"mas, como?"

"Eu liguei para a fundação, disse que não tinha intenção alguma de devolver o cão. Eles disseram que de vez em quando isso acontece, e que não seria um problema ficarmos com ele, por um preço é claro, mas já resolvi isso".

"Está falando sério?! Você fez isso?!"

"Sim, eu fiz".

Os olhos de Sara brilharam como de uma criança.

"Não acredito!"

"Então é bom começar a acreditar" falou grissom pegando um pedaço de bolacha, e deixando Sara comer sossegada. "Ah, mais uma coisa: eu não saio daqui, a menos que queira comprar um apartamento maior.

Sem dúvida já fora um passo muito grande para Grissom cuidar dela de verdade, e morar com ela, agora só faltava ele criar coragem para pedi-la em casamento. Se aquilo tudo aconteceu, sem previsão, afinal Sara jamais pensou que fosse ficar cega, Quem sabia ele não cria coragem?!

FIM


End file.
